Glimpse
by Nama Saya Putri
Summary: Perkenalan yang memabukkan, perasaan yang berkabut, dan waktu sepertunjukan sirkus untuk mengenalnya.―InoGaara. Mohon kritik dan sarannya! Bab 5
1. Prolog

Musim Panas, tahun xxxx

Kau dan dia bertemu di lantai diskotik dengan pengaruh alkohol yang masih menguasai otak dan pikiran kalian berdua. Matamu dan matanya sama-sama sayu dan tidak bercahaya. Berkantung adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan mata kalian. Kalian sama-sama menyeringai dan kalian berusaha menghilangkan jarak di antara kalian. Kalian semakin dekat, dekat, dan glep! Tangannya telah memegang tanganmu dengan sempurna.

"Namamu siapa?" tanyanya sambil berteriak agar kau dapat mendengarnya di bawah dentuman kencang musik disko. Tapi sama saja, kau tidak mendengarnya. Akhirnya kau bertanya balik.

"Apa?" jawabmu dengan volume suara yang juga sama dengan volume suaranya, tadi.

"NA-MA-MU SI-A-PA?" katanya sambil memutar bola matanya. Kamu terhenyak, menelan ludahmu dan membiarkannya meluncur di kerongkonganmu, lalu kamu membuka mulutmu-hendak menyebutkan namamu. Dan, oke, kupingmu masih baik dalam hal dengar-mendengar.

Tapi sebuah sirine polisi membuatnya melepaskan genggaman tangannya padamu lalu ia berlari meninggalkanmu tanpa sepatah katapun. Para pengunjung diskotik langsung berhamburan, tatkala sirine polisi makin nyaring terdengar. Kamu hanya berdiri diam tak berontak di tengah-tengah lantai dansa diskotik itu. Melihat para pengunjung berlarian seperti zebra yang hendak dimangsa oleh sang raja hutan, menjadi tontonan seru bagi dirimu yang masih menjadi anak baru. Maklum, kau baru pertama kali menginjak diskotik dan meminum bir. Rekor untukmu, karena kau berhasil menghabiskan lima botol bir besar dalam waktu 3/4 jam.

Dan akhirnya, ketika kamu tersadar bahwa di dalam diskotik tidak aman, maka kamu memutuskan untuk keluar dari diskotik itu melalui pintu belakang. Tak lupa, kamu memakai _hoodie_ mu, agar wajahmu 'tertelan' bak hilang di gelap malam. Kamu memasukkan kedua tanganmu di saku sweater mu lalu kamu berjalan pelan menghampiri pintu belakang diskotik yang telah sepenuhnya kosong.

Tapi, sebuah tangan telah menghalangi perintah tanganmu untuk memutar kenop pintu. Kamu seketika berbalik dan menemukan seseorang yang sedang menahan tanganmu itu.

"Kau?" tanyamu dengan sunggingan senyum yang tampak seperti meremehkan.

"Gaara."

"Maaf, tadi kau menyebutkan namamu?"

"Ya. Melanjutkan perkenalan kita yang tertunda tadi."

Kamu tersenyum lalu tersenyum.

"Ino."

Dan akhirnya kamu melepaskan tanganmu dari tangannya lalu berbalik badan dan memutar kenop pintu itu dan keluar bersama angin.

...Itulah perkenalan pertama kamu dan dia. Sekonyong-konyong bayangan kenalan barumu itu terlintas di otakmu yang bergerak liar, membuatmu tersenyum dalam gelap pandanganmu sendiri, kala kau hendak masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarmu.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto has EVERYTHING about Naruto**

**A.N. : Sedikit berasa aneh dengan nama pena yang sekarang, dan membuang semua atribut 'Nagisa' dan 'Wellington'. Sempat ngakak juga, tapi sepertinya ini lebih simpel.**

**Dan saya agak sedikit nekat, tentunya (bagi seorang pelajar SMP) entah dari berbagai sudut pandang.**

**Warning : Settingan-nya bukan di Konoha loh, ya. **

**:)**

**Palaguna**

Musim Panas tinggal beberapa hari lagi dan kamu belum juga menyelesaikan tugas-tugas sekolahmu yang menumpuk. Kadang kamu memaki-entah kepada sang tugas atau kepada 'seseorang' yang memberikannya-sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalamu yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Meja belajar milikmu sungguh penuh dengan kertas-kertas PR dan harus kamu pindahkan lagi ke masing-masing buku sesuai subjek. Kamu ingin teriak lalu menghantam kepalamu hingga bocor ke dinding. Oke, itu terlalu berlebihan untukmu yang masih muda belia.

Dan dalam sepersekian detik, kertas itu akhirnya hanya kamu tumpuk dan diletakkan di sudut kamarmu. "Nanti saja" gumammu. Kamupun beranjak dari meja belajarmu lalu mengambil telepon genggammu yang sedari tadi diletakkan di atas tempat tidurmu yang berselimut beludru merah. Kamu menggeser layarnya ke atas lalu dengan lincah mencari sebuah nomor yang sangat kamu butuhkan untuk ditelpon sekarang.

Seperminum teh, kamu pun menemukan apa yang daritadi kamu cari. Segera kamu menekan tombol hijau lalu menempelkan telepon genggammu di telinga sebelah kirimu lalu membiarkan nada sambungan antara teleponmu dan telepon yang dituju mengalun di gendang telingamu.

"Halo?" katamu ketika ada yang telah menjawab panggilanmu di seberang sana.

"Bisa kita ketemu? Oke, di kafe dekat sekolah! Ya? Oke."

Dan sambungan di antara kamu dengannya terputus. Dengan cepat, kamu menarik tas kecil dan topimu lalu berjalan keluar rumahmu.

!

"Aduh, Ino. Kau itu terobsesi atau kenapa, sih?"

"Terobsesi, mungkin. Aku gak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi...oh, sudahlah."

Kamu dan temanmu tengah _ngopi_ di sebuah kafe yang tak terlalu besar itu. Sambil menyeruput, kamu juga menyempatkan memakan salad buah yang telah kamu pesan untukmu. Kamu menaruh cangkir _cappucino_ mu ke atas meja, lalu mengeluarkan apa yang sejak tadi terus berbayang di kepalamu.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Yang jelas, namanya Gaara. Kupikir itu hal yang bagus karena-ya, kau tahu-aku baru kali ini tertarik pada seorang cowok. Dan..." belum sempat kamu melanjutkan opinimu, temanmu dengan santai melanjutkannya.

"Sialnya, kau malah tertarik pada seorang cowok yang tak pernah kau kenal sebelumnya."

"Tepat" jawabmu singkat, menyetujui apa yang barusan disampaikan oleh temanmu itu.

"Tapi, Ino," kata temanmu sembari mencuil _sandwich_ kejunya. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kau 'kan tidak tahu siapa dia yang sebenarnya. Kalian pertama kali berkenalan saat di diskotik itu, kan? Siapa tahu dia seorang yang 'tidak baik'" kata temanmu itu. Kamu menatap temanmu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau benar, Sakura. Tertarik pada seseorang yang tak dikenal itu bukan hal yang lumrah untukku tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang lain dari seorang dia" katamu.

"Oh, dan aku baru tahu sekarang. Bahwa seorang Ino yang tomboy, ternyata dapat mengeluarkan sebaris kata-kata puitis hanya untuk seorang yang misterius itu."

Tawanya meledak, membuat mukamu merah padam.

"Sudahlah" katamu sambil mengaduk-aduk _cappucino_mu lagi lalu meneguknya hingga tak bersisa sama sekali.

"Ayolah, Ino. Apakah selera humormu tidak ada? Mau kubantu untuk membangkitkannya?"

"Berisik!"

Tawanya pun meledak lagi, membuatmu harus menutup kedua kupingmu. Siapa tahu akan meledak gara-gara tawa menggelegarnya.

Kamu pulang ke rumah saat sore telah tiba.

Kamu habis menguras banyak tenagamu hanya untuk bermain dengan temanmu itu. Sekaligus menyegarkan pikiran, batinmu. Kamu menggeser pagar rumahmu pelan, masuk ke dalam rumahmu, lalu menggeser pagar rumahmu lagi untuk menutupnya.

Setelah tertutup sempurna, kamupun masuk ke dalam rumahmu. Seperti biasa kamu melepas alas kakimu dan menyimpannya di rak sepatu. Lalu kamu berjalan masuk menuju kamarmu. Tak ada orang di rumahmu. Kamu tahu bahwa mereka sedang pergi bekerja dan bakal pulang malam. Maka kamu memutuskan akan makan malam agak cepat dan langsung berkutat lagi dengan PR-PR yang menyebalkan dan membuatmu terjangkit depresi ringan sesaat.

Kamu membuka pintu kamarmu, menyalakan lampunya, dan menghidupkan pendingin kamarmu yang sedari tadi mati. Kamu menutup pintu kamarmu lagi lalu berjalan pelan ke arah meja belajarmu dan duduk di kursinya. Kamu meraih laptopmu lalu menyalakannya. Setelah menyala sempurna, kamu mencolok modemmu pada tempatnya lalu kamu bermain-main dengan dunia maya hanya untuk membunuh waktu agar malam cepat membungkus langit.

Sebuah situs instant messaging atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan _chatting_ telah terpampang pada layar di hadapanmu. Kamu masuk lalu mencari beberapa temanmu yang kalau-kalau bakal ikut dalam pembicaraan hangat seputar kamu dan teman-temanmu.

Tiba-tiba, kolom pembicaraan terbuka dan tampaklah sebuah nama user yang membuatmu sedikit menaikkan alismu. Siapa dia, batinmu.

Nama user itu aneh dan sedikit mengerikan. _**RedOLantern **_dan menyapamu dengan kata sapaan saja.

Kamu pikir itu hanya sebuah lelucon. Maka dengan santai, kamu membalas sapaannya itu. Dan mulailah pembicaraanmu dengan sang user yang kamu tidak ketahui siapa dia sebenarnya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, kamu tahu bahwa malam telah membungkus langit dan kamu belum juga mengisi perutmu. Dengan cepat kamu berganti baju rumah lalu keluar dari kamarmu dan meninggalkan jaringan internet yang masih aktif dan laptop yang masih hidup.

Sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam kolom pembicaraanmu tanpa diketahui olehmu.

Tapi, alangkah sialnya sang user yang pesannya belum terbalas dan terbaca olehmu harus bersabar karena laptopmu tidak bisa diajak berkompromi barang sebentar. Ia 'mematikan' dirinya dan memutuskan hubunganmu dengan hubungannya dalam sekejap.

Ya, hanya sekejap.

**Continued**


	2. Bab 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto has EVERYTHING about Naruto.

Time to reply the reviews!

**Moe chan**

Sarannya udah aku timbangin dan kamu emang bener! Sepertinya lebih enak pakai 'kau' deh.

Hehe. Makasih reviewnya!

**Lollytha-chan**

Salam kenal juga, Lollytha-chan!

Terima kasih pujiannya :Db

Oke! Saran kamu dan **Moe chan** dipakai di fic ini :)

Selamat membaca!

**Meli .S. B'Mapasupati**

Hehe. Iya juga. Aku baca-baca sendiri jadi kayak cerita horor. *ketawa

Baru belajar bikin deskripsi yang enak pakai second POV, nih. Jadi rada aneh bin ajaib deskripsinya.

Makasih pujiannya!

P.S. : Betewe, di review itu bahasa jawa ya?

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**

Uwoo! Fic kamu juga keren-keren, loh! Selamat membaca! Betewe, makasih pujiannya! Aku juga masih amatir. Hehe.

**el Cierto**

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! XD

Wah, saya gak tahu harus ngucapin apa lagi. Terima kasih sarannya!

Selamat membaca!

**vaneela**

Yap, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! Untuk settingan tahunnya sih aku takut kalau salah tahun. Hehe. Memperjelas tahunnya ada di chapter ini. Selamat Membaca.

**Sparkle Wings**

Thank you! Ini udah apdet. Haha *dijitak

A.N. : Kita bertemu lagi, sobat. Mungkin ceritanya makin jelek atau abal tapi terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya. Dan saya kira tetap berikan saya masukan, kritikan dan cara menulis saya yang masih amatir ini. Uwooo. Terima kasih dan Selamat Membaca!

!

_**D**_ia-sang laki-laki berambut merah-sedang menyeruput teh hijaunya dalam-dalam. Tampak tersungging senyumnya yang penuh arti, penuh misteri. Di dalam genggamannya sebuah foto diapit di antara kedua jarinya. Ia mengangkat foto itu lalu memperhatikannya lagi. Matanya yang disapu model _smookey eyes _memancarkan sebuah kebahagiaan yang mendalam ketika ia melihat foto itu.

Hanya melihatnya saja ia sudah bahagia. Ia sebenarnya sudah mengenalnya, lebih tepatnya mengenal siapa namanya. Dan itu suatu kemajuan untuknya.

Ia melihat foto itu lagi. Sang model foto sedang tertawa sambil berlari. Rambutnya yang dikuncir kuda mengikuti irama angin, terhambur ke mana-mana. Wajahnya berseri-seri dan tawanya sangat natural. Dia tersenyum lalu memasukkan foto itu ke dalam saku kemejanya lalu kembali menyeruput tehnya.

!

Bab 1

_**"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind; and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind."-William Shakespeare**_

Gedung sekolah bercat putih itu sudah ramai dirubungi oleh para siswa dan siswi yang tengah bercengkrama lagi setelah mereka melewati liburan musim panas yang seru bersama keluarga masing-masing. Tawa membahana, suara cekikikan, peluk haru karena lama tak bertemu sahabat, dan juga suara cibiran karena bertemu lawan telah terdengar di seluruh pelosok sekolah. Dan kau mendengarnya saat kau telah memasuki sekolah tercintamu itu. Kakimu melangkah pelan memasuki gerbangnya yang dicat senada dengan warna cat sekolahmu. Kau tersenyum pada semua orang yang melihatmu.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan terulur mendekapmu erat ke dalam pelukannya.

Kau tersenyum lalu memegang tangan itu, berusaha melepaskannya. "Sai lepaskan tanganmu."

Terdengar suara tawa, disambut dengan elakan. "Ino, sejak kapan kau jadi sombong begini? Dipeluk saja ogah."

"Ada alasan yang membuatku seperti ini, bocah."

"Hei!" Lagi-lagi suara elakan. "Kau tahu? Aku bukan bocah lagi, Ino."

Kau terkekeh dan memutar tubuhmu agar dapat lepas dari pelukannya. "Oh, ayolah."

Kau memperhatikan orang dihadapanmu itu dengan saksama. Ia bertambah tinggi, batinmu.

Kau tersenyum lalu berkata, "Ya, sepertinya kau bukan bocah lagi. Tapi kau masih gepeng, ya?"

"Dasar!" katanya sambil menjitak kepalamu pelan.

"Wah, sepertinya ada yang 'bermesraan', nih!"

Kau berbalik dan mendapati wanita berambut merah jambu itu sedang tersenyum melihatmu dan dia. Kamu terbahak mendengar pernyataan wanita itu lalu mencubit pelan lengan putihnya.

"Haha. Salah perkiraan, nona."

"Aw! Ino! Sakit!" jeritnya. Kau mengelus pundaknya pelan, lalu berbisik. "Macam-macam, kubunuh."

"Lagipula," katamu sambil tersenyum. "Kata 'bermesraan' terlalu pasaran menurutku."

"Aku kan hanya bercanda?" Pembelaan yang cukup kuat menurutmu. Segera kau bantu temanmu untuk mengobati bekas cubitanmu padanya-yang sebenarnya kalau dilihat-lihat memang memerah.

Dan tiba-tiba, sebuah pengumuman terdengar-membuatmu dan teman-temanmu langsung berlari menuju lapangan dalam sekolah. Lagi-lagi penyambutan, pikirmu.

Kau pun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat semua murid di sekolahmu yang tadinya asik bercanda langsung menghambur juga ke lapangan dalam sekolah.

...Dan kau melihatnya. Di sana. Di samping pagar sekolahmu dan tengah mengamatimu dari jauh.

Laki-laki yang membuatmu terkena depresi ringan.

Laki-laki yang membuatmu gila dalam hanya hitungan menit saat pertama kalian bertemu, ada tak jauh 10 meter dari hadapanmu. Topinya berwarna hitam pekat dengan mata tersembunyi di balik topinya. Sangat kentara bahwa tangannya dimasukkan di dalam saku celana jeans belel miliknya. Ia mengamatimu dari jauh, membuatmu menggumamkan namanya dan memasang tatapan heran.

"Gaara?"

Tapi sialnya, saat kau ingin menghampirinya, kedua temanmu telah menarikmu masuk ke dalam lapangan, sebelum terkena resiko hukuman dari ibu konselor sekolah.

Kau membalikkan badanmu lalu mengikuti kedua temanmu yang sudah duluan berlari meninggalkanmu.

Kau tersenyum kecil lalu berlari menyusul teman-temanmu.

!

Sore telah bergelayut di hamparan horizon. Mata sang dewa hampir menunjukkan bentuk sempurnanya kala menyentuh pinggiran lautan. Gedung sekolah itu sudah sepi. Hanya beberapa burung walet yang hendak pulang ke sarang melewati hamparan langit berwarna jingga tersebut.

Terdengar suara gebrakan meja dan suara bass laki-laki yang terdengar dari salah satu ruang kelas di dalam gedung itu.

"Ya ampun, Ino! Dari mana kau lihat 'sisi bagus'nya kalau deskripsi cowok yang membuatmu gila-dalam-hitungan-menit-itu sangat buruk? Ino, masih banyak cowok lain yang lebih daripada dia."

Kau menghela nafasmu lalu kau mulai angkat bicara.

"Sai, dengarkan aku." Kau bernafas lagi, lalu melanjutkan percakapanmu. "Tak ada salahnya kan, kalau aku 'menyukai' seseorang? Hei! Aku ini remaja. Dan aku juga ingin merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Dan aku mengalaminya. Ayolah, Sai! Kau harusnya senang dengan kemajuan cewek tomboy di hadapanmu ini!"

"Tapi, aku mendukungmu. Hanya saja menurutku, ia tak pantas untukmu."

"Tapi itulah cinta. Cinta itu buta."

"Cinta itu buta. Tapi kita yang harus membuka mata*."

"Sai, cinta itu tidak dilihat oleh mata. Tapi hati."

"Itu alasan klise. Irasional, kau tahu?"

"Tapi Sai, tolonglah. Ia membuatku berdebar dan aku hampir jatuh lemas jika aku tidak mabuk saat itu. Dia begitu keren."

"Oh" desisnya. "Kau pikir itu keren, Ino? Kau belum tahu kan, apakah dia orang baik-baik dalam artian yang, ya kau tahu maksudku."

"AKU YAKIN DIA BAIK! LEBIH BAIK MALAH DARIPADA KAU!"

"BETULKAH? SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU PADAKU!"

Lalu kalian terdiam. Pertengkaran karena meributkan hal sepele. Cih, katamu dalam hati.

Giliran dia yang menghela nafas dan menatapmu lekat-lekat. Ia memegang kedua pundakmu dengan kedua tangannya dan ia berusaha memisahkan jarak antara kalian berdua. Kau berusaha mengelaknya, tapi tak bisa. Akhirnya kau membiarkannya melakukan apa yang ia mau terhadapmu.

"Ino, kau ingat puisi **Kahlil Gibran **yang dibaca olehku waktu kita belajar sastra?" suaranya melembut.

Kau menggeleng. Terlalu banyak memori di otakmu hingga kau melupakan hal-hal seperti itu dan menenggelamkannya ke dasar laut yang belum tentu kau tahu sampai di mana kedalamannya.

"Aku hanya membacanya sepenggal. Tapi tolong dengarkan baik-baik."

Ia menghela nafas, dan kau juga. Lalu ia mulai berbicara.

"_Aku telah bernyanyi untukmu_

_Tapi kau tidak juga menari_

_Aku telah menangis di depanmu_

_Tapi kau tidak juga mengerti_

_Haruskah aku menangis sambil bernyanyi*"_

Ia telah membacanya. Dan ia menanyakan apakah kau mengerti dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

Dan dengan seenaknya kau berkata, "Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau maksud, Sai."

...Oke, itu membuatnya jatuh reputasi-di-depanmu. Agar kau tak melihat raut kekecawaan-karena kau tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksud-ia tersenyum lalu menepuk pundakmu.

"Kalau kau menyukai cowok itu, silahkan. Aku mendukungmu. Tapi kalau dia berani macam-macam, awas saja. Akan kubuat dia babak belur."

"Tenang, Sai. Dia macam-macam, kita habisi bersama."

Dan setelah itu, kalian berdua pun pulang dan bercengkrama di bawah langit sore yang hampir ditutupi oleh selimut sang malam.

"Dah, Sai! Sampai jumpa besok!"

Ia melambaikan tangannya padamu lalu menghilang di jalan menuju rumahnya.

Kau berjalan menyusuri perempatan jalan itu sebelum kau benar-benar belok ke jalan menuju rumahmu. Malam mulai menggelayut perlahan, tapi pasti. Kau berlalri riang dan tiba-tiba, kau menabrak sesuatu yang membuatmu tersentak ke belakang.

Nafasmu memburu dan kau dengan cepat mencari telepon genggammu. Ah dapat!, gumammu.

Kamu membuka kuncinya lalu menyorotkan cahaya teleponmu ke arah tempat sesuatu yang kau tabrak tadi. Kau menggerutu dalam hati karena lampu jalan belum juga dipasang oleh perusahaan listrik.

"GYAAA!" teriakmu kencang tatkala kau menemukan 'sesuatu' itu sedang berdiri di hadapanmu dengan keadaan telanjang. Laki-laki berambut gondrong itu tengah menyeringai melihatmu disertai dengan tatapan bergairah yang dipancarkannya. Tiba-tiba ada yang menarikmu ke dalam pelukannya lalu menutup matamu. Kau merasa terlindung dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Dan suara berat itu bergetar.

"Kau pergi sana. Kalau kau tidak mau pergi, nyawamu jadi taruhan."

Terdengar gerutuan dan makian yang tak dapat kau dengar. Dan seketika suara derap kaki menjauh terdengar lalu menghilang. Kau melepaskan dirimu dari pelukan itu dan menyorotkan lampu telponmu ke arah sang pemeluk, dan kau terperangah.

Wajah di hadapanmu tak berekspresi. Dan kau mendekatinya lalu berkata, "Kau," kau takut salah memanggil namanya. Tapi entah kenapa kau berani menyebut namanya.

"Gaara?" kau memanggil namanya, akhirnya.

Ia mengangguk lalu mendekatkan dirinya padamu. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu memeluk pinggangmu. Kau berdebar-debar saat ia memeluk pinggang rampingmu. Akan tetapi ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu pergi meninggalkanmu. Kau berlari menghampirinya tapi sebuah cahaya menyorotmu dari depan membuatmua menutup matamu dengan tangan kananmu. Dan sebuah suara yang sangat kau kenal menegurmu dari arah samping.

"Ino! Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Kau menyingkirkan tanganmu dari wajahmu lalu menghampiri cahaya yang ternyata berasal dari lampu depan mobil. Mobil keluargamu.

Kau berlari ke arah pintu pengemudi sambil menyiapkan segala pembelaan yang akan kau utarakan. Kau tahu bahwa kau bakal dimarahi habis-habisan.

"Ah-maaf, Ibu. Aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Ya, kau tahu kan, hari ini hari piketku."

Ibumu terdiam lalu dengan cepat menyuruhmu mengisi kursi penumpang di sampingnya. Kau menghembuskan nafasmu lalu dengan cepat menghampiri kursi pengemudi sebelum kau dibentak habis-habisan oleh ibumu, lagi.

!

Kau masuk ke kamarmu setelah berendam dengan air panas. Tapi rasa itu tidak hilang dan makin menggebu-gebu.

Kau merasa gila.

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kau ajukan untuk dirimu sendiri telah berseliweran di kepalamu seperti mobil yang berlalu lalang tanpa henti.

Mengapa kau tidak melawan saat ia memelukmu?

Mengapa kau hanya diam dan membiarkan jantungmu nyaris copot?

Dan kau menghilangkan semua pertanyaan itu dengan berselancar sebentar di dunia maya.

Dan lagi-lagi kau membuka akun instant messaging-mu dan mencari-cari siapa saja temanmu yang sedang online.

Tak ada. Nihil.

Tapi sebuah nada 'PING' terdengar lalu kau membuka kolom pesan yang menghasilkan bunyi itu. Sial sekali, pesan itu tak nampak. Hanya sebaris kalimat bahwa _RedOLantern is offline_.

Kau menutup koneksimu lalu menutup laptopmu setelah kau benar-benar mematikannya dengan sempurna.

Angin berhembus pelan dari jendelamu membuatmu terbuai dan terkantuk perlahan. Kau pun berjalan mematikan lampu kamarmu dan menghampiri tempat tidurmu yang empuk.

Kau menutup hampir seluruh badanmu dengan selimut beludrumu, membaca doa, lalu menutup matamu. Senyuman tersungging lebar di wajahmu, mengantarmu tidur dan membawamu ke alam mimpi yang indah.

!

Ia tersentak dari tidurnya. Cahaya bulan yang masuk dari jendela kamarnya tampak menyuramkan suasana. Nafasnya tak keruan. Matanya masih menutup. Keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Mimpi buruk itu datang lagi, membuatnya langsung melempar vas bunga yang ada di dekatnya ke tembok apartemennya. Ia sudah kadung stres.

Mimpi itu membawanya ke dalam kehororan tanpa akhir.

Dan ia mencoba untuk tidur, tapi matanya malah membuka.

"Diagnosis itu pasti salah!" katanya lalu tertawa keras.

Dan ia pun dengan segera membanting badannya lagi di atas kasurnya lalu menutup paksa matanya.

Otaknya bergerak liar. Ia tak bisa melupakan gadis yang ia selamatkan tadi. Gadis yang ia sukai ketika ia melihatnya saat ia melintas di samping sekolahnya. Gadis yang ia peluk.

Dan, syukurlah, dapat membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

!

**Keterangan :**

***1. Itu diambil dari film **_**I Love You, Om!**_** Kata-katanya bagus dan hak cipta milik production house dan penulis skenario. Maaf saya gak hapal. Hehe.**

***2. **_**Lagu Gelombang**_** karya Kahlil Gibran. Ngambil dari buku juga. Tahu buku "Fairish" kan? Kalau pernah baca, pasti tahu puisi ini dikasih Davi ke Irish saat bagian terakhir #curhat**

**Bab 1 ini masih berlanjut. Mungkin akan memakan 3 chapter. Berarti sisa 2 chapter lagi ***_**omg! **_**untuk bisa ke bab berikutnya. Dan saya rada iri saat menulis "...pinggang ramping..." untuk Ino. Kapan ya? #curhatlagi -_-**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**


	3. Bab 1 part 2

_**Sebelumnya :**_

**Mimpi itu membawanya ke dalam kehororan tanpa akhir. **

**Dan ia mencoba untuk tidur, tapi matanya malah membuka.**

**"Diagnosis itu pasti salah!" katanya lalu tertawa keras. **

**Dan ia pun dengan segera membanting badannya lagi di atas kasurnya lalu menutup paksa matanya.**

**Otaknya bergerak liar. Ia tak bisa melupakan gadis yang ia selamatkan tadi. Gadis yang ia sukai ketika ia melihatnya saat ia melintas di samping sekolahnya. Gadis yang ia peluk.**

**Dan, syukurlah, dapat membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.**

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_A.N. : Lanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya. Belum masuk ke bab berikutnya. Masih membutuhkan kritik dan saran! OC as a professor :) Terima kasih reviewnya di chap sebelumnya. Semoga masih berkenan untuk mereview!_

!

Klinik itu kelihatan tidak ramai, walau sebenarnya yang mengunjungi ke klinik kesehatan itu puluhan orang. Mereka semua mengantri untuk mendapat giliran berobat. Salah satu diantara mereka adalah dia. Laki-laki berambut merah yang sejak pagi telah mengambil nomor antrian. Maklum saja, kalau tidak sejak pagi mengantri, sampai klinik tutup pun belum mendapat giliran.

Tiba-tiba, dari megaphone terdengar suara memanggil sebuah nomor giliran. "Nomor 42!"

Ia berdiri, menepuk-nepuk celananya sebentar, lalu pergi ke ruang periksa. Lorong antara ruang antrian dan ruang periksa lumayan panjang dan sedikit dingin.

Ia merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya, lalu dimasukkannya tangannya pada saku jaket yang berada di kedua sisi samping depan jaket.

Ia pun sampai di mana ruang periksa itu berada. Ia membuka pintunya pelan lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sangat dingin itu. Sang dokter yang memakai jubah putih necis telah menunggu sambil tersenyum.

"Ternyata kau, Gaara? Check up?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng lalu menghampiri meja sang dokter lalu duduk di hadapannya. Tampak papan nama dokter yang diukir di atas kayu jati mahal.

**dr. Jiraiya**

"Aku bukan mau check up. Percuma saja. 'Mereka' juga tidak akan menghilang dari tubuhku begitu saja."

Sang dokter tersenyum lalu memperhatikan pasiennya yang menurutnya semakin hari, wajahnya semakin pucat dan badannya semakin kurus.

"Gaara, kau harus rutin check up. Siapa tahu efek obat yang kau konsumsi ada perubahan penurunan jumlah 'mereka' dalam tubuhmu."

"Ya, aku tahu." Ia hanya menjawab pertanyaan sang dokter dengan simpel.

"Kau minum alkohol lagi, Gaara?" kata sang dokter sambil menatapnya.

Ia mengangguk. "Kira-kira seminggu yang lalu."

Sang dokter itu tertawa. "Gaara, bukannya kau mengurangi jumlah 'mereka', kau malah menyulut 'mereka' dengan api."

"Terserah."

Sang dokter tersenyum lalu menanyakan apa keluhan yang dialaminya.

"Aku mengalami sedikit...gangguan mimpi buruk tiap malam, Dok."

Sang dokter menghela nafasnya, lalu menarik laci meja kerjanya itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas berbentuk persegi panjang. "Datanglah ke temanku. Dia baik. Dan ceritakanlah apa yang membuatmu mengalami mimpi buruk berkepanjangan."

"Lagipula," kata sang dokter sambil menaruh stetoskopnya di laci meja kerjanya, "aku tidak bisa menangani tentang mimpi burukmu tiap malam, Gaara. Aku hanya bisa membantumu untuk berobat dan menuruni peningkatan aktifasi jumlah mereka di dalam tubuhmu. Jadi kusarankan, agar kau pergi ke sana dan bicaralah. Terserah apa kau mau mengatakan bahwa kau..."

"Akan kubicarakan di sana bersama temanmu" potongnya pada kalimat sang dokter.

"Terima kasih" jawabnya datar.

"Ya, sama-sama" kata sang dokter.

Ia keluar dari ruangan itu sambil menggenggam kartu yang diberikan untuknya tadi. Ia kembali melewati lorong rumah sakit yang agak dingin sambil menatap kartu nama yang barusan diberikan kepadanya tadi.

_**Prof. **_

_**Psikologi **_

Laki-laki berambut merah itu mengerutkan dahinya. Ia memasukkan kartu itu ke saku celananya kala dia berada di pelataran parkir kendaraan. Ia mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam lobang kunci mobil VW hitamnya. Ia pun masuk ke dalamnya, menutup pintu pengemudi mobil, memasukkan kunci pada lobangnya, menghidupkan mobil, dan membawa mobil itu bersama dirinya untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

!

"Serius?"

Kamu menutup telingamu ketika dua sahabatmu itu meneriakimu dengan kencang, setelah kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada dirimu semalam.

"Demi Kami-sama! Cerita itu bukan sebuah khayalanmu saja, kan?" tanya sahabatmu yang berambut merah jambu itu dengan muka yang sangat kaget.

Kau tertawa. "Aku tidak berbohong, Sakura. Tidak ada gunanya aku berbohong."

"Jadi, setelah aku pulang kejadian itu terjadi?" tanya salah satu sahabatmu yang kau sebut anak-kecil-bertubuh-gepeng itu.

"Iya, Sai. Benar. Aku saja tidak menyangka bakal ada kejadian seperti itu."

Laki-laki itu menghela nafasnya lalu tersenyum. "Wah, persis seperti yang di film-film."

Kau merasa pipimu bersemu merah. "Ya, begitulah. Aku saja tidak tahu mengapa dia tiba-tiba ada di situ."

"Mungkin," sahut sahabatmu yang satunya, "ia memang kebetulan lewat jalan pulangmu."

Kau mengangguk setuju. "Mungkin juga. Tapi, kejadian tadi malam bener-bener bikin aku kena sedikit insomnia..."

"Karena terlalu bahagia" kata sahabat lelakimu.

"Bingo!" katamu.

Dan pembicaraan antara kalian harus disudahi dulu tatkala bel sekolah telah berbunyi nyaring, tanda bahwa pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai.

!

Cairan biru dingin itu meluncur indah di tenggorokanmu, membuatmu melenguh puas. "Fuaah! Soda memang jawaban yang tepat di hari yang sangat panas seperti ini! Woo!" katamu sambil menyedot sodamu lagi. Sahabat perempuanmu hanya tertawa. "Hei, jangan kebanyakan! Soda tidak baik bagi tubuh."

"Hmph! Hah hah. Gak apa-apa. Sesekali, Sakura."

Kau mengikat rambutmu lalu mengibaskan leher belakangmu yang berkeringat. Oh enak, gumammu.

"Hm, Ino. Boleh aku bertanya tentang sesuatu?"

"Kau mau bertanya apa?" katamu sambil menurunkan rambutmu lagi.

"Tentangku dan...Sasuke."

"Oh iya? Bagaimana? Apakah kalian sudah baikan?"

Ia menghela nafasnya, menyedot air putih dari sedotannya, lalu mulai berbicara. "Aku tidak akan pernah berbaikan dengannya. Aku sudah memutuskannya."

"Apa?" katamu dengan nada kaget.

"Iya."

"La-lalu, apa yang dia katakan?"

"Sialnya, dia hanya mengatakan 'Oh ya? Putus? Oke. Dah.'"

Kau tertawa keras, hingga semua pengunjung di kafe kecil tempatmu minum berbalik ke arahmu. Kau melihat sekelilingmu dan tersenyum kecil kepada semua pengunjung dengan tatapan maaf-saya-tadi-kelewatan.

"Gimana sih? Harusnya kau memberi tanggapan, bukan tawa! Kalau tahu begini, aku nggak mau cerita sama kamu. Milih si Sai deh."

"Iya, iya. Maaf, kan tadi nggak sengaja."

Ia hanya terdiam di depanmu.

"Jadi tanggapanku, tindakanmu sudah sangat benar."

"...Itu saja?"

"Ya" jawabmu santai. "Perlu kutambahkan?"

"Heh, bicara padamu kaku sekali. Memang lebih enak bicara dengan Neji."

"Haha maaf, maaf."

"Tidak akan!"

"Maaf!"

!

"Tutup matamu dalam-dalam, Gaara."

Pemandangan yang indah ada di hadapanmu, tapi tiba-tiba dirubungi oleh sekawanan kelelawar hitam. Membuatmu langsung menutup matamu.

"Jangan hiraukan suara lain, Gaara."

Suara kepakan sayap kelelawar mendengung di telinganya. Sejenak, ia merasa kehilangan pendengarannya seperti volume radio yang semakin dikecilkan. Dan suara pun tidak terdengar lagi di gendang telingamu.

"Dan biarkan kau terbang seperti disapu angin."

"TIDAK!"

Ia terbangun dengan nafas terengah-engah. Matanya membulat sempurna dengan kerutan-kerutan berada di dekat kantung matanya. Seketika ia melihat ke arah laki-laki tua yang sedang duduk di sofa berhiaskan kulit warna hitam sampingnya. "Kau apakan aku?" katanya dengan berapi-api.

"Tidak" katanya lembut sambil tersenyum. Ia mengelus janggut putihnya pelan. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit menginstruksimu."

"Lalu?"

"Ya, setidaknya apa yang dikatakan temanku benar."

"Apa?"

"Kau mungkin bermimpi tiap malam karena ketakutanmu kepada jumlah penyakit di dalam tubuhmu itu. Kau pasti mengidap penyakit yang amat berat."

"...Kau benar."

Laki-laki tua itu menghela napasnya dan duduk disampingnya. "Nak, jangan membawa hal itu ke dalam tidurmu kalau kau masih ingin hidup yang lebih bahagia lagi."

Ia terdiam lalu menatap sang lelaki tua itu lekat-lekat.

"Lalu? Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuangnya jauh-jauh?"

"Hm, mari berpikir" kata sang lelaki sambil memperbaiki kacamata gantungnya.

"Kupikir kau harus mempunyai sesuatu yang 'baru' dalam hidupmu."

"Apa itu?" tanyanya heran.

"Apakah kau sedang menyukai seorang perempuan?"

"Iya. Aku menyukainya ketika aku bertemu dengannya di sebuah diskotik beberapa minggu yang lalu."

"Oh ya? Siapa namanya?"

"...Yamanaka Ino."

"Oh ya? Nama yang indah. Bisa ceritakan apa saja yang telah kau tahu dari dia?"

Ia menelan air liurnya lalu memainkan ibu jari tangan kirinya.

"Jadi, dia itu..."

!

"Dia itu sangat sempurna, Ma! Ya, kalau dipikir-pikir aku baru bertemu dengannya saat itu."

Perempuan paruh baya di hadapannya itu hanya tertawa lebar melihat anaknya telah mengerti tentang sesuatu yang berbau cinta.

"Kau tahu namanya?"

"Ya!" jawabmu mantap. "Namanya Gaara. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, dia sangat sempurna di mataku!"

Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut panjang putrinya itu.

"Tapi ingatlah, bahwa jangan sampai kau menyakiti dirimu gara-gara lelaki yang kau bilang sempurna itu."

"SIAP, KOMANDAN!"katamu sambil memeluk perempuan yang kau sayang itu.

**Continued**


	4. Bab 1 part 3

**K**alau kau pernah mencoba air hujan, maka pasti rasanya aneh. Meminum air hujan sama seperti ketika meminum air dari genting rumah yang kotor. Tapi itulah yang aku rasakan, kala aku mencoba meminum air hujan yang turun dan membutku basah kuyup saat ini. Terkadang aku berfikir, akan lebih enak bila aku juga melihat proses terjadinya hujan di balik gumpalan awan Columbus di atas sana.

...Tapi kadang aku berfikir, aku masih harus mencari lelaki misterius yang sudah membuatku merasakan noraknya rasa sialan ini-yang berlabel CINTA.

_**Disclaimer : Naruto (hell yeah) it's already Masashi Kishimoto's own.**_

_**A.N. : Keterlambatan update. Maaf! Baru mendapat pencerahan serius setelah membaca tips-tips bermutu dari **_**.com**** . **_**I just hope that YOU still want to read this mine. And, yeah, this chapter would be last for this "Bab". Yeah. I've to moved on to the next "Bab". Let's see how long I can survive to attacked my WRITER'S (myths) BLOCK! :p**_

_**Dan oh ya, saya masih butuh kritik dan saran anda!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated for my aunt (nope. She is my grandma, actually!). Rest in peace, Puang. I'll never forget you. ILY! **_

!

**Cerita sebelumnya...**

"Tutup matamu dalam-dalam, Gaara."

Pemandangan yang indah ada di hadapanmu, tapi tiba-tiba dirubungi oleh sekawanan kelelawar hitam. Membuatmu langsung menutup matamu.

"Jangan hiraukan suara lain, Gaara."

Suara kepakan sayap kelelawar mendengung di telinganya. Sejenak, ia merasa kehilangan pendengarannya seperti volume radio yang semakin dikecilkan. Dan suara pun tidak terdengar lagi di gendang telingamu.

"Dan biarkan kau terbang seperti disapu angin."

Ia terbangun dengan nafas terengah-engah. Matanya membulat sempurna dengan kerutan-kerutan berada di dekat kantung matanya.

"Kau apakan aku?" tanyanya dengan berapi-api pada dokter psikolog itu.

_Tapi di sisi lain..._

"Dia itu sangat sempurna, Ma! Ya, kalau dipikir-pikir aku baru bertemu dengannya saat itu."

Perempuan paruh baya di hadapan gadis berambut pirang berkilau itu hanya tertawa lebar melihat anaknya telah mengerti tentang sesuatu yang berbau cinta.

"Kau tahu namanya?"

"Ya!" jawabmu mantap. "Namanya Gaara..."

!

**Bab 1 part 3**

**"Glimpse"**

Steak itu tak lagi terlihat lezat di depan mata sayu lelaki kurus itu. Steak yang dilumuri oleh saus lada hitam panas dengan sedikit merica di atasnya, hanya teronggok begitu saja di atas meja. Segelas penuh kaleng berisi _coke_ dingin hanya menjadi pajangan klasik di meja kayu bertuliskan: _Cornwell Meat Restaurant; Super Delicious!_

Ia menghela nafasnya, lalu mengangkat garpu dan pisau makan itu untuk memotong daging steak. Seorang pelayan menghampirinya sambil tersenyum dan menawarkan beberapa makanan pencuci mulut seperti koktail berry atau sepiring _banana split_ andalan restoran bergaya _country_ tersebut. Tapi ia hanya menggeleng, malah memesan segelas root beer dingin.

Kaca jendela restoran itu basah karena air hujan yang pertama turun di awal bulan Januari ini. Lelaki itu melihat jendela itu lalu menengadah keluar, melihat atap restoran meneteskan air-air hujan yang sudat tak mampu bernaung pada tadah air. Bau bunga tulip dan daisy bercampur aduk di restoran itu.

Ia mencoba memakan daging steaknya, tapi alangkah sialnya ia, daging steak itu masih panas dan sedikit mendesis, ketika ia memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Seketika ia memuntahkan daging itu ke atas tisu yang barusan diambilnya dan menghentakkan kedua kakinya di tanah. Semua orang di restoran itu hanya melihat ke arahnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka. Dan tidak sedikit dari mereka yang suka bergosip, berbisik mengatakan: "Ia tidak cukup pintar untuk meniup makanan yang panas," sambil tertawa cekikikan di meja mereka.

Ia yang tahu bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan, segera menghentikan hentakan kakinya lalu segera meminum _coke_ nya hingga bersisa setengah kaleng. Perasaannya makin kacau saat itu dan segera memakan makanannya itu karena ia punya satu permintaan-SEGERA KABUR DARI SANA SECEPAT YANG IA BISA!

!

Kamu berjalan menyusuri jalanan pertokoan yang cukup ramai dengan orang-orang yang sedang berbelanja. Kamu berusaha berjalan tanpa terkena air hujan yang membuatmu basah dan sedikit lengket nantinya. Tanganmu dimasukkan ke dalam saku samping jaketmu untuk melindungi sebuah CD musik yang baru kau beli tadi.

Dan kamu berpikir bahwa sepertinya enak berlindung di sebuah tempat yang menyediakan makanan dan minuman enak. Sepertinya doamu terjawab karena tepat di hadapanmu sekarang, sebuah restoran bergaya klasik berdiri kokoh. Tulisan _'Cornwell Meat Restaurant; Super Delicious!_' tertera di atas pintu masuk.

Kamu pun tersenyum lalu mendorong pintu itu. Bau daging panggang, lada hitam yang kental, dan udara pendingin yang membuat menggigil menyambutmu. Kamu pun menyapu pandanganmu ke segala arah, hingga menangkap sebuah siluet yang mirip...

Dan kamupun menghampirinya dan langsung menyapanya.

"Sai? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Suaramu membuatnya menghentikan tegukan root beernya lalu segera menoleh ke belakangnya. Tampaklah kamu memakai jaket kulit hitam dengan sentuhan duri-duri dari bahan metal di bagian pundakmu, menemukan dirimu sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Kamu, bisa dibilang pintar memadukan rok A-Line nya dengan kaus ungu dan jaket metal itu-tentu saja dengan gaya rambut diurai.

"Ah, Yamanaka! Aku sedang makan di sini. Kebetulan aku sedang jalan-jalan berkeliling di sekitar sini. Kau tak makan?" tanyanya padamu.

Kamu menarik kursi di depannya lalu duduk dan menjelaskan alasan mengapa kau bisa berada di tempat yang sama bersama sahabatmu. "Entahlah. Sepertinya jawabanku hampir sama denganmu. Hanya saja aku sedang menunggu Mama untuk menjemputku. Aku tadi ke toko musik. Dan oh iya, terima kasih ajakannya tapi aku sudah kenyang," katamu sambil melambaikan tanganmu ke arah pelayan di restoran itu-hendak memesan sebotol air putih.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kata Sakura, kau katanya ingin bertemu dengannya. Mengapa tak bertemu Sakura?" tanyamu seraya membuka tutup botol air putihmu dan langsung menyedotnya dari sedotan.

"Ya, seharusnya hari ini. Tapi kukira terlalu gegabah untuk membicarakan masalah 'ini' dengannya sekarang."

"Memangnya," lanjutmu sambil melepaskan sedotan dari mulutmu dan menyingkirkan air putihmu ke samping,"apa masalahmu? Mengapa kau hanya ceritakan hanya kepada Sakura? Ceritakanlah kepadaku juga!"

Dan kau melihat raut wajah terkejut dari muka di depanmu itu. "Ah ma-masalah itu tak bisa kuceritakan kepadamu, Ya-Yamanaka."

"Mengapa?" tanyamu kepadanya, membuat wajah di hadapanmu makin menjadi-jadi. Tiba-tiba, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan darimu, ia segera berdiri dan menghampiri meja kasir. Setelah menyelesaikan transaksinya, ia berjalan cepat melewatimu. Karena merasa diacuhkan, kamupun memegang pergelangan tangannya-berusaha mencegatnya pergi. "Kau kenapa Sai?" tanyamu.

Ia menoleh ke arahmu lalu tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku harus pulang." Dan ia meninggalkanmu sendirian di restoran itu sekalian meninggalkanmu dengan seribu pertanyaan berlalu lalang di otakmu.

"Ah ya sudahlah. Pelayan!" teriakmu kepada seorang pelayan dan memesan sepiring daging bulat panggang saus pedas yang sangat kamu gemari.

!

Apartemen itu sepi, hanya sebuah televisi yang dibiarkan menyala dan sebuah ketel air yang penutupnya dibiarkan bergerak-gerak, karena air di dalamnya telah mendidih. Sebuah langkah terseok-seok terdengar bergesekan dengan lantai kayu halus apartemen itu. Pemilik langkah itu tengah memegang kepalanya dan mencoba untuk berjalan keluar dari kamar apartemennya.

Matanya setengah menutup, seperti tengah berada di alam mimpi. Ia berjalan terus keluar dan ia berhasil meraih gagang pintu apartemennya itu dan ia pun berjalan keluar. Lorong panjang apartemen membuatmu sedikit oleng, tapi ia tetap berjalan menyusuri lorong itu. Tangan kanannya masih menjambak rambut merah menyalanya untuk meredam sakit yang teramat sangat di kepalanya.

Tapi entah kenapa, ia malah terjatuh ke lantai berkarpet yang mengalasi lantai lorong itu dan menimbulkan bunyi berdebam yang tak biasa.

Dan ia mendengarmu datang dan berteriak memanggilmu yang tengah berada di dalam kegelapanmu sendiri.

Dan...

"TIDAK!"

Lagi-lagi ia menyerukan kata 'tidak' dan mendapati dirinya tengah duduk di atas kasur tidurnya. Ini kamarnya, dan yang tadi hanya mimpi. Mimpi kosong yang entahlah apa maksudnya. Nafasnya serasa berburu dengan waktu dan ia menoleh ke arah jendela kamarnya yang ia biarkan terbuka tanpa kain penutup. Hujan telah sukses membuat kacamu menjadi sedikit buram.

Awal Januari yang muram, pikirnya sambil menghela nafasnya.

Entahlah, ia malah makin merindukan gadis yang membuatnya sedikit merasa aneh beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Ia pun turun dari tempat tidurnya, memakai sendal kamar putihnya, lalu berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya. Ingin memandang hujan yang tengah mengguyur bumi dengan deras.

Rasa itu muncul lagi. Rasa rindu yang abstrak dan membuatmu sedikit berdebar saat ini-merindukan gadis itu. Ingin ia tepis perasaan misterius itu. Bagaimana tidak? Hal paling gila yang pernah ia rasakan, jatuh cinta pada pertemuan pertama.

Tapi rasa itu buru-buru dihancurkan oleh sebuah rasa yang 'lain' dan membuatnya langsung jatuh terduduk dan meringkih kesakitan. Rasa sakit itu menjalar dan ia merasakan darahnya terhenti saat itu, membiarkan penyakitnya menguasai seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia mengumpat.

Secepat yang ia mampu ia mencoba berdiri dan menuju meja kecil yang terletak di sudut kamarnya dan menyambar sebuah botol kecil ukuran rol film kamera, lalu menumpahkan pil-pil berwarna jingga terang ke atas telapak tangannya sebanyak tiga biji. Tangannya tampak bergetar dan dengan cepat ia memasukkan semua pil itu ke dalam mulutnya lalu menelannya.

Ia pun menaruh botol itu lagi di atas meja dan jatuh terduduk sambil menangis.

"DASAR PENYAKIT SIALAN!" jeritnya kencang.

**~oOo~**


	5. Bab 2

Café Ford tak terlalu ramai saat itu. Hanya penuh dengan bapak-bapak berdasi yang baru pulang dari kantor dan sedang menikmati segelas kopi panas. Café Ford bukanlah kafe yang biasanya hanya menyediakan kopi yang rasanya itu-itu saja. Sebut saja kopi luwak, kopi hitam, kopi tubruk, yang memang bahannya diimpor langsung dari Indonesia.

Menyusuri meja-meja yang ada, tampak dua orang remaja tengah bersantai di kafe itu juga di antara kaum tua. Keduanya sedang menyeruput kopi masing-masing. Setelah menaruh cangkir di atas alasnya, salah satu remaja tersebut menghela nafasnya lalu kembali fokus.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu tengah tersenyum lembut sambil menatap sahabatnya.

"Yamanaka memang seperti itu. Kurasa, memang perlu sedikit perjuangan untuk mendapatkannya, Sai. Lagipula selama ini dia hanya menganggapmu sahabatnya, tidak lebih. Sekarang begini. Fakta yang harus kau terima adalah: Yamanaka menyukai orang lain."

Wajah orang dihadapannya langsung kusut seketika. Ada rasa tak rela, tak suka, dan semacamnya. Jelas, itu terpancar dari matanya.

"Jadi?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Kau harus menyadarkan betapa kau ada di dunia ini, Sai. Buatlah dia membuka matanya kalau perlu, coba cium dia."

"Haruskah?"

"Sai, bukannya apa. Sekiranya dia itu tahu kalau kau menyukainya. Butuh perjuangan keras memang. Tapi ya, semuanya juga butuh usaha ekstra."

"Ka-kapan aku bisa–"

"Setelah libur kenaikan kelas. Nah, kelas tiga adalah masa-masa yang tepat kau bisa nyatakan cintamu padanya. Kau harus bergerak cepat."

"Tapi, liburan kali ini aku bakal izin selama kurang lebih dua minggu setelah masuk sekolah."

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu berdiri dari kursinya lalu menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Berjuanglah."

**ooo**

_Manusia, tidak dilahirkan sama. Aku juga dulunya berfikir bahwa manusia dilahirkan dengan keadaan yang sama; fisik sempurna, berbadan tegap, dan berwajah sedikit identik dengan orang tua. Tapi kurasa perkiraanku salah. Sekarang aku sadar betapa Tuhan begitu adil. Ia menciptakan manusia dengan keunikan, khas, dan poin-poin yang hampir berbeda tiap manusia._

_Dan aku sadar, betapa aku sedikit berbeda gara-gara penyakit itu._

_...Sial! Sudah berapa kata yang aku ucapkan barusan?_

**ooo**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Glimpse — Nagisa Palaguna**_

_**Author Notes: Mungkin inilah cerita/chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat. Jujur ini sebenarnya juga kalang kabut nulisnya (karena keinginan menyelesaikan fic ini. Haha) Makanya jangan heran kalau ceritanya amburadul dan banyak **_**typo **_**bertebaran. Dan oh ya, saya udah bertekad bulat kalau fic ini gak bakal lagi dibagi jadi tiga atau dua chapter tiap bab-nya. Soalnya, sistem seperti itu yang bikin saya agak-agak pusing mikir gimana cara menyelesaikannya (siapa suruh, coba?)**_

_**Warning: **_**SKIP TIME! Terlalu banyak skip time untuk menyambut bab 2. Sialnya! DX**

**ooo**

**BAB 2**

"_Banyak orang percaya, ketika mereka bangun dari tidur, mereka sudah berubah…"—_**Thomas Alfa Edison**

**ooo**

BERSEMBUNYI. Ia bersembunyi di belakang pintu apartemennya. Kerjapan matanya sedikit penuh kegelishan tanpa akhir—dan ucapkan terima kasih kepada sistem otak yang membuat matanya memancarkan sinar kegelisahan yang ada pada dirinya. Tangannya berpegang pada sisi samping pintu, sedikit berputar mengibas udara, lalu kembali memegang sisi pintu tersebut. Rambutnya masih tetap merah dan sedikit kusam akibat belum dicuci.

Lingkaran matanya masih menghiasi cekungan matanya yang makin hari makin menusuk ke dalam; seakan bola mata itu sudah hampir didorongnya agar cepat keluar dari rongganya. _Payah_.

Seorang dokter tiba-tiba lewat dihadapannya, membuat ia saat itu juga menutup pintu keras-keras dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

"Hei, Gaara! Kau di situ pasti!" teriak dokter tersebut. Ia sudah tak mendengar teriakan itu lagi. Terkunci rapat tanpa ventilasi dan jendela apapun akan membuatnya aman dan sedikit lebih tenang.

Otaknya mulai gila.

Ia mengambil silet di atas rak sikat giginya lalu menyayat panjang tangannya. Dari sayatan itu, darah pun jatuh pelan ke atas lantai kamar mandi, meninggalkan noda merah kecoklatan.

Ia tahu bakal repot jadinya kalau kamar mandinya tidak bersih–di saat seperti ini, ia masih memikirkan kotor atau tidaknya kamar mandinya nanti. Ia pun menyalakan air keran keras-keras, membiarkan air tumpah dari tempatnya dan membanjiri kamar mandinya.

Tak lama kemudian, matanya tertutup. Tapi perasaanya malah merasa nyaman. Darahnya terus mengalir tanpa henti dan terikut oleh aliran air yang hendak masuk ke lubang pembuangan. Terlihat jelas senyum samar di antara kesadaran dan tidak sadarnya.

"Aku telah ada di surga," gumamnya pelan. Lalu menutup matanya.

—paksa.

**ooo**

Sore menjelang petang. Kamu mengisap permen lolimu dengan nafsu yang besar. Kamu memang suka makanan yang manis-manis dan entah kenapa kamu merasa tak ada yang lebih enak daripada segenggam permen kapas dan sekotak besar coklat atau kalau sedang tidak bisa membeli apa-apa, segelas coklat leleh ditabur _cream_ dan diminum di rumah juga bagaikan kenikmatan dunia yang kamu rasakan. Temanmu, si rambut merah jambu itu, sedang sibuk melihat-lihat etalase toko yang menjual berbagai macam aksesori keluaran terbaru—dan dengar-dengar, aksesori tersebut rata-rata adalah _homemade_.

"Ino, menurutmu itu—astaga! Sudah berapa banyak permen loli kau makan?"

"Tiga," katamu lalu mengambil sebungkus permen loli dari tas selempangmu. "Sekarang hampir empat—eh, sudah empat."

Kamu melihat muka sahabatmu yang sedang berekspresi aneh lalu tatapannya kembali teralihkan ke arah aksesori sambil menggumam, "Dasar maniak _candy_."

Kamu diam saja. Prinsipmu pendek tapi mencerminkan siapa dirimu:

Aku yang melakukan, maka aku yang mengaturnya.

Sudah lebih dari seperempat jam kamu berkeliling, kamu pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Selain kertas pekerjaan rumah yang memenuhi tas dan siap untuk dimakan–sori, dikerja–hari juga sudah merangkak menuju malam. Dan kamu tahu betul. Orang tuamu tak akan mengizinkanmu untuk masuk ke rumah jika sudah lewat dari jam malam yang ditentukan orang tuamu; jam tujuh malam.

"Sampai jumpa," katamu sambil melambaikan tanganmu.

Yang dilambai hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya juga.

Kamu pun berjalan pulang. Sepatu sekolahmu berketak-ketuk di jalanan tempat kamu berjalan sekarang. Kamu melirik arlojimu dan mendapati jarum jam sedikit berbuat nakal denganmu. Mereka berhenti berdetak. Sepertinya, baterai arlojimu perlu diberi sedikit sentilan kecil yang dapat membuatnya aktif kembali. Kamu mendesah. Telepon selulermu tertinggal di rumah,

apalagi jam saku bercorak bunga yang baru dibelikan orang tuamu untukmu masih tertinggal di dalam dusnya. Tak cukup sedetik, kamu pun terjatuh. Merasa jadi anak paling sial sedunia–yang tiba-tiba jatuh cuma gara-gara terinjak oleh tali sepatu sekolahmu.

Lututmu lecet; tapi tidak apa-apa. Selain itu, tidak ada luka yang membuatmu harus digotong ke rumah sakit terdekat. Kamu bangun dari posisimu lalu mengibaskan rok sekolahmu yang sedikit kotor karena pasir. Tangan dan lututmu perih dan agak memerah. Dan kamu pun memutuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat.

Solusinya? Berlari.

**ooo**

"_PR apa yang sekarang kau kerja?"_ sahut seseorang di seberang sana, menanyakanmu dengan nada datar. Kamu yang sedang memegang pulpen, melirik ke atas plafon kamarmu lalu berkata,"Sastra. Sebentar lagi Kanji. Heran, semakin mendekati ujian tengah semester, PR makin banyak."

"_Itu akan meringankan bebanmu pada saat akhir semester nanti, Yamanaka. Susah memang, tapi mau tidak mau, susah atau tidak, itu tugas._"

Kamu terkekeh. "Bisa juga kau _ngomong_ seperti itu, Sai. Biasanya jarang, tuh."

"_Efek PR dan sedikit efek liburan. Biasalah, kena radang otak sementara. Hehe._"

"Wah, yang habis liburan dari Seattle, nih."

"_Haha."_

"Omong-omong, sudah dulu ya? Besok kita lanjutkan. Aku harus mengerjakan ini semua dengan cepat. Selamat malam."

"_Selamat Malam, Yamana_–" TUT TUT TUT.

Kamu memutuskan hubungan secepat mungkin lalu mulai berkutat lagi dengan tumpukan kertas yang kalau dihitung-hitung ada sepuluh kertas soal dengan masing-masing kertas berisi kisaran angka dua puluh hingga lima puluh nomor.

Sendal kamarmu nampak menyenggol-nyenggol _printer_ yang terletak di bawah mejamu. Matamu menatap sederet kalimat petunjuk berisi soal yang harus kamu jawab. Tapi setan telah mengganggumu. Laptop yang sedari tadi menyala dengan sambungan internet yang sengaja tidak diputus, mengeluarkan sebuah notifikasi baru–dengan bunyi yang agak mengganggu ketentraman BIP.

Kamu menggerutu lalu meletakkan jarimu di atas _trackpad_ lalu menggeser kursornya di kolom _messenger _yang berada di menu bar. Matamu sudah tak memperdulikan PR-mu lagi. _Persetan akan semuanya, _batinmu. Sekarang kamu sudah menduduki tingkat tertinggi di masa-masa SMA. Kelas tiga, yang berarti sebentar lagi kamu bakal mengadakan sebuah acara perpisahan.

_Prom? Farewell?_ Dua-duanya oke.

Sebuah username tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanmu–dan kamu tak asing lagi dengan username itu.

_**Red O'Lantern.**_

Kamu mengembangkan senyummu lalu membuka kolom _chat_ antara kamu dengannya.

Notifikasi yang telah diberitahu tadi, adalah salam dari username tersebut (ternyata.)

**Red O' Lantern: **Halo, Ino. Senang bisa menghubungimu lagi.

Kamu langsung mengetik dengan cepat lalu menekan tombol ENTER.

**Blue Ino: **Halo juga, _Red_. Senang bisa berhubungan juga denganmu kembali. Kau sekarang berada di mana?

Seakan tahu pertanyaan yang bakal dilontarkan Ino, balasan pun segera sampai.

**Red O' Lanntern: **Di rumah sakit. Sedang menjadi tawanan.

Kamu terkekeh, lalu segera mengetik kata-kata selanjutnya.

**Blue Ino: **Sedang apa kau di rumah sakit? KOAS?

**Red O' Lantern: **Tidak. Sedang menjadi tawanan. Masih lemas.

Kamu mengernyitkan keningmu lalu mengetik lagi.

**Blue Ino: **Lemas? Ada apa denganmu?

**Red O' Lantern: **Percobaan bunuh diri yang gagal. Heran, padahal darahku sudah banyak yang keluar.

Ketika kamu menerima pesan itu, sontak matamu membelalak kaget.

**Blue Ino: **Ya, Tuhan! Mengapa kau ingin mencoba bunuh diri?

**Red O' Lantern: **…Rahasia.

Dan…._offline_.

Temanmu itu akhirnya _offline_ juga. Kamu menghela nafasmu dalam-dalam. _Percobaan bunuh diri? Kenapa dia?_

Kamu memutar otakmu agar mendapatkan jawabannya. Penyakitkah? Atau sedang depresi? Atau atau masih ada sejuta atau lainnya.

Kamu mematikan sambungan internetmu karena kamu pikir sudah tidak ada gunanya juga menyalakan laptopmu.

Setelah mematikan laptopmu, kamu pun menaruh laptopmu ke dalam tas lagi lalu mulai berkutat kembali dengan PR-PR mu itu.

**ooo**

Lelaki berambut merah itu menaruh _netbook_-nya ke atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Kamar VIP yang ditempatinya saat ini tampak lengang. Hanya ada sebuah televisi yang dibiarkan menyala, sebuah pisau di samping piring buah-buahan, dan sebuah dispenser tua milik rumah sakit.

Matanya menatap televisi yang diletakkan agak di atas dan dengan posisi miring–alasannya agar pasien juga bisa menonton televisi dengan leluasa.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar itu terbuka dan masuklah seorang perawat dengan baju susternya yang familier–dan wajah yang sangat ia kenal. Untuk itu ia tersenyum ke arahnya lalu menyapa dengan sopan. "Malam, Suster Hinata."

Perawat itu pun tersenyum sambil menatap ke arahnya. "Makanan sehat untuk pemuda yang bertampang sangat sehat."

Ia terkekeh geli. "Aku bukan pemuda yang sehat, sayang."

Dipanggil _sayang_, perawat itu malah membuat mukanya semerah tomat. Senyumnya malah jadi malu-malu. Ia yang tahu bahwa perawat itu malu, langsung tertawa.

"Kau tahu? Aku bukanlah pemuda yang sehat. Penyakit sialan ini tengah menggerogoti pertahanan tubuhku dengan sangat sangat baik."

"Oh ya?" kata perawat itu menaruh nampan berisi sayuran, nasi, dan lauk pauknya di atas meja yang agak lebar di samping tempat tidur. "Tapi tampaknya kau sangat sehat. Setidaknya itu yang aku lihat."

"Yang kau lihat, belum tentu apa yang kau tahu."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Saya permisi dulu."

Nyaris memegang gagang pintu dan keluar, ia mencegah perawat wanita itu. "Tunggu, Suster!"

Suster itu berbalik lalu bertanya. "Ada apa lagi Tuan?"

"Bisakah nanti malam kau menemaniku tidur?"

"Hah? Maksudnya aku tidur bersamamu? Pacarku bisa marah, Tuan!"

"Bukan! Maksudku, begini, bisakah kau menemaniku malam ini? Aku sedikit ya–takut–pada tengah malam. Mungkin kau bisa menjadi teman ceritaku."

Perawat itu menghela nafasnya lalu mengangguk (walaupun sangat kentara dari wajahnya ia agak takut dengan ajakannya. Istilahnya ragu.)

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku harus menelepon pacarku dan orang tuaku dulu biar mereka tidak khawatir."

Lelaki berambut merah itu terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan perawat itu.

"Lekaslah ke sini."

Perawat itu tersenyum lalu membuka pintu kamar itu dan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

**ooo**

Telur gulung dan _ramen soup_ yang dihidangkan ibumu sebagai makan malam, nampak sangat lezat. Sumpitmu tengah mencapit telur gulung itu agar masuk ke dalam mulutmu, ketika ayahmu mengagetimu dari belakang, membuat telur gulungmu meloncat ke bawah.

"Ayah! Telur gulungnya jatuh kan?"

"Oh, jadi kamu tidak rindu sama Ayah? Ya sudah, Ayah kembali ke Hokkaido lagi–"

"Selamat datang kembali, Ayah!" katamu sambil memeluk pria yang sangat kau rindu itu.

"Ya, ya. Mari makan malam! Mana ibumu?" tanya ayahmu. Kamu melepaskan pelukanmu darinya lalu kembali duduk dan menyantap makan malammu lagi.

"Di kamar. Sedang membersihkan kamar mungkin."

"Kenapa kau makan sendiri? Ibumu sudah makan?"

"Sudah. Aku yang agak telat. Aku habis mengerjakan setumpuk PR–dan ya itu membuatku capek."

"Oke, nak. Ayah ke atas dulu."

"Loh? Ayah belum makan?"

Ayahmu menggeleng lalu tersenyum.

"Ayah sudah makan di perjalanan. Ayah ke atas dulu, ingin berendam."

Dan kamu melihat ayahmu pun menaiki tangga rumahmu dengan cepat.

Sekarang tinggal kamu yang menyantap makan malammu. Sebenarnya, pantangan bagi gadis remaja makan terlalu malam (sekarang sudah jam sepuluh malam!)

Tapi, jika perut yang meminta? Tak bisa dibendung bukan?

Kamu menikmati _ramen soup_-mu sambil menatap dapur rumahmu. Rak-rak kayu yang memanjang membentuk huruf 'L' tempat semua peralatan makan yang berbahan keramik disimpan. Tak hanya itu, kompor listrik putih yang ditaruh di tengah ruangan–sekaligus diapit oleh tempat pencuci piring dan meja dapur yang merapat ke dinding dengan laci-laci di bawahnya. Meja makan beralas kaca dengan kaki meja dihiasi oleh kepala naga, tampak sangat cocok.

Kamu menghela sedikit nafasmu lalu menerawang.

Tiba-tiba, terlintas bayangan lelaki yang kamu cintai diam-diam itu. Selama ini, ia tak tampak dihadapanmu lagi. Kamu sudah dilarang keras pergi keluyuran, mengingat sebentar lagi kamu bakal mengikuti ujian akhir.

_Gaara. Ya, namanya Gaara! Aku masih mengingatnya!_, sorakmu dalam hati.

Kamupun melanjutkan makanmu sambil terus berpikir. _Apakah ia masih mengingatku? Apakah ia masih mengenalku?_

Dan harapan yang biasa diucapkan adalah: _Semoga ia masih mengenaliku!_

**ooo**

TOK TOK TOK!

"Masuk."

Pintupun terbuka sedikit dan sebuah kepala nampak melihat ke dalam.

"Masuklah, Suster."

Orang yang ternyata seorang suster itu masuk dan segera menutup pintu. Jeans dan kaus ungunya nampak kontras dengan badannya yang mungil serta kulitnya yang putih.

"Dengar. Aku tidak bermaksud macam-macam denganmu. Tadi, aku telah meminta izin kepada dokter Jiraiya untuk mengizinkanmu menemaniku malam ini."

"Aku tidak sepenuhnya percaya padamu, Tuan. Tapi, kupegang kata-kata anda."

"Oke. Silahkan taruh tasmu di sana," kata lelaki itu sambil menunjuk ke arah kursi coklat yang terletak di bawah televisi. Perawat itu mengangguk lalu menaruh tasnya di atas kursi.

"Sekarang, kau duduk di sini." Ia memukul-mukul kursi lipat yang terletak di samping tempat tidur. Sedikit melirik ke arah jam, gadis itu mendapati jarum pendek menunjukkan angka pada jam sebelas.

Gadis itupun berjalan pelan ke samping tempat tidurnya lalu duduk di kursi lipat.

"Hinata, sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan pacarmu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Hinata itu kaget. "A-Anda mengapa—"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya."

Perawat itu menelan ludahnya, membiarkannya meluncur bebas di dalam kerongkongannya.

"Tiga tahun, Ga-Gaara. Maaf aku memanggil namamu."

"Tidak apa. Biar akrab, dan langkahmu sudah betul. Lanjutkan ceritamu."

Perawat itu menelan ludahnya sekali lagi, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jadi waktu itu—"

**ooo**

_**Flashback **_

"Hinata-chan!"

Gadis bernama Hinata itu tengah memegang diktat kuliahnya, tatkala seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Mata kelabu itu menyapu pandangannya ke segala arah dan mendapati seseorang berambut kuning terang dan rambut model jabrik tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Na-Naruto? Kau sudah selesai kuliah? Kukira kau masih harus ujian?"

"Ujian? Memangnya hari ini ujian?"

Gadis itu menepuk jidatnya dan menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan lelaki di hadapannya. "Ya ampun, Naruto! Hari ini kau ujian tapi kau tidak ingat?"

Wajah polos lelaki itu nampak tak bohong, maka Hinata mendesah lalu berkata, "Sudahlah. Lupakan saja."

"Omong-omong," kata gadis itu lagi, "untuk apa kau menyampiriku?"

"Oh itu, hehe" katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya, "aku mau mengajakmu berbicara. Ya, bolehkan aku mengajakmu berbicara empat mata?"

Gadis itu mengernyit lalu tertawa kecil. "Bukannya selama ini kita sering berbicara empat mata, ya?"

"Ini lain, Hinata-chan!" katanya spontan.

"Lalu?"

Lelaki itupun menarik pergelangan tangan Hunata untuk berlari.

"Nanti akan kujelaskan!"

_**End of Flashback**_

**ooo**

"Nah, pada saat itu ia menyatakan cintanya padaku. Sedikit aneh tapi kurasa agak lucu," jelas perawat itu kepadanya. Lelaki berambut merah itu nampak sangat antusias mendengar cerita sang perawat.

"Bagaimana cara menyatakannya?"

"Begini. _Hinata-chan, kau tahu 'kan, yang namanya pacaran?_ Kujawab saja _Iyalah aku tahu!_ dan akhirnya—"

Seketika wajah perawat itu memerah lalu spontan menunduk. Lelaki berambut merah itu kembali tertawa.

"Dan akhirnya apa, Hinata?"

"Dia bilang," katanya sambil tetap menunduk, "_Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran juga?_ Begitu katanya."

"Pernyataan cinta yang aneh."

"Ya, begitulah."

Sesaat kemudian mereka berdua terdiam. Suara televisi yang walaupun telah dikecilkan, masih saja berbunyi.

"Kalau kau sendiri, Gaara?" tanya Hinata.

Lelaki itu menatap Hinata lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah kepalan tangannya yang ia taruh di atas selimut.

"Aku tidak pernah pacaran sebelumnya."

Perawat itu membelalakkan matanya. "Serius?"

Ia mengangguk dan melanjutkannya dengan suara parau. "Selama aku hidup, tak ada wanita yang mau mendekat kepadaku. Mereka semua beranggapan bahwa aku ini lemah, nakal, dan bodoh. Padahal tidak separah itu."

"Aku…turut prihatin, Gaara."

Ia mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya. "Setidaknya, duniaku kacau balau sebelum bertemu dengan gadis itu. Aku sangat menyukainya ketika kami pertama kali bertemu."

"Gadis itu siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Namanya Ino. Seorang anak SMA biasa yang sama seperti kebanyakan anak SMA. Suka keluyuran malam-malam, mencoba minuman keras, bergaul dengan anak-anak lain, menatap brondong-brondong berdada bidang."

"Tunggu, Gaara. Kau sudah pacaran dengannya atau belum?"

Lelaki itu mendesah. "Sampai saat ini, aku putus hubungan dengannya."

"Jangan-jangan dia sudah berpacaran dengan anak SMA yang lain?"

Ia tersenyum lalu menatap perawat itu lagi. "Lebih baik."

"Loh? Katanya kau sangat menyukai gadis itu. Mengapa kau membiarkannya direbut orang lain?"

"Aku tak mau merusak masa depannya. Walaupun dia juga menyukaiku, aku tidak akan membiarkannya menyukaiku lebih jauh. Aku ingin hidupnya bahagia."

"Maksudmu?"

Kembali lelaki itu mendesah, lalu menjelaskan apa sebabnya ia berkata seperti itu. Dan tak lama, reaksi perawat itu sangat di luar dugaan.

"Kau—"

"Ya. Aku terkena penyakit itu."

"Mengapa?"

"Ceritanya sangat panjang. Aku juga heran dan efeknya baru ketahuan empat tahun atau tiga tahun."

"Jadi itu alasannya kau mencoba bunuh diri?"

"Kurang lebih, ya. Untuk apa aku hidup?"

"Ya ampun, Gaara! Kau kelihatan sangat–"

"Sehat? Nyatanya tidak begitu. Penyakit itulah yang membuatku stress dan melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Terdengar gila memang. Tapi itulah."

Masih tak percaya, gadis perawat itu menutup mulutnya dan menatap lelaki dihadapannya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Ya, Tuhan" gumam gadis itu.

**ooo**

Bermimpi.

Kamu bangun dari tidur lelapmu. Sedikit tersengal nafasmu, kamu segera mengambil segelas air putih yang kamu letakkan di _buffet_ samping tempat tidurmu. Kamu melirik jam dinding di kamarmu, dan jarum pendek telah berada tepat di angka dua, sedangkan jarum panjang menunjuk angka satu.

02.05 pagi waktu setempat.

Kamu menyalakan lampu tidur yang juga terdapat di atas _buffet_ mu lalu menyandarkan badanmu ke arah kepala tempat tidur. Matamu menatap ke depan lalu otakmu terus memikirkan mimpi yang barusan kau alami.

Sebuah kotak kayu yang terdapat di depan altar gereja. Orang-orang di sekelilingnya menangis. Dan ketika kamu melihat ke arah kotak yang menyerupai peti itu, terlihatlah seorang laki-laki di dalamnya

Gaara.

Kamu mencoba mengalihkan pikiranmu lalu mencoba untuk tidur kembali. _Sialan,_ katamu dalam hati. Kemudian kamu membaringkan kembali dirimu, menyelimuti dirimu kembali, membiarkan lampu tidurmu menyala, dan mencoba untuk tidur.

.

.

"Sialan! Aku masih belum bisa tidur!" gumammu. Akhirnya, kamu melangkah gontai ke arah meja belajarmu, menyalakan laptopmu dan menyambungkan internetmu, lalu kamu pun berselancar di dunia maya.

Ya, sekadar menjadi kegiatan alternatif kala susah untuk tidur kembali (setelah terbangun, tentu saja.)

**ooo**

"Sai? Kau belum tidur?"

Seorang wanita paruh baya membuka kamar anaknya lalu mendapati anaknya masih berkutat dengan _portable game_-nya.

Sang anak hanya menggeleng dengan mata masih menatap layar _portable game_ itu. Sambil jari-jarinya lincah menyentuh tombol-tombol, ibunya kembali bertanya. "PR-mu?"

"Sudah semuanya, bu. Tenang saja."

"Sai, kau besok sekolah. Kita juga baru pulang dari liburan, bukan?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. Wanita paruh baya itu mendesah lalu berkata, "Ya sudahlah."

Kemudian wanita itu menutup pintu kamar anaknya lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba, laki-laki itu langsung menaruh _portable game-_nya di atas tempat tidur lalu berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya.

Nampak sebuah pigura berisi foto seorang gadis dan secarik surat di bawahnya.

Lelaki itu sudah kehabisan kata-katanya. Dengan kasar, ia mengambil spidol hitam dari laci meja belajarnya lalu menulis besar-besar di atas kertas itu.

**I LOVE YOU, YAMANAKA.**

**Continued**


	6. Bab 3

Bab 3

_**"Kesepian adalah keramaian" -Bryan Ferry**_

ooo

MEMBUKA MULUT LEBAR-LEBAR.

"Mulutmu penuh sekali! Telan dulu."

Kamu merasa tersiksa ketika ingin menelan makan siangmu itu. Mukamu menghadap ke atas dan memperlihatkan leher jenjang berbalut seragam sekolahmu. Rambutmu yang dibiarkan digerai menjuntai ke bawah dan hampir menyentuh pinggangmu. Setelah berhasil menelan, kamu menyambar botol air mineral dan langsung meneguknya.

"Ini," katamu sambil bernafas dengan mulut, "susah."

"Apanya?" tanggap temanmu sembari memainkan _zuppa-zuppa_ _soup_ yang baru dipesannya dan tentunya, hangat.

"Menelannya," katamu sembari mengambil sendok dan garpu dari sudut piring makan.

"Makan jangan terlalu _rakus_. Tuh, buktinya. Kamu hampir tersedak "

"Tolong-berhenti-bicara-sayang!" katamu ketus. Kamu menyendokkan sepotong daging dan nasi ke dalam mulutmu lalu mengunyahnya. "Aku tadi bukan tersedak. Mulutku terlalu penuh."

"Lalu, apa bedanya?"

"Jelas berbeda! Kau tahu 'kan antara tersedak dan susah menelan itu berbeda?"

Kali ini, ia yang diam dan membuatmu melontarkan satu pertanyaan yang mungkin, sensitiv, untuknya. "Kau menyukai seseorang? Kulihat kau berubah sekali."

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu tertawa lalu berkata, "Di dunia ini belum ada satu cowok pun yang aku suka. Sasuke _busuk_ itu telah melalang buana pergi mencari gadis yang lebih 'waras' daripada aku."

"Setidaknya, aku setuju. Tapi kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau berubah total. Sensitivitasmu kepada masalah membuatku jadi sedikit-"

"Khawatir?" potongnya dari kata-katamu. Dan jawabannya benar, pikirmu. "Kau tak perlu khawatir padaku, Ino. Segalanya baik-baik saja. Cuma ada beberapa masalah yang mungkin aku harus selesaikan."

"Masalah? Masalah apa? Perasaanku kau tidak pernah punya masalah."

Sahabatmu mengerang. Ia sepertinya sudah capek memberi penjelasan kepadamu tentang 'masalah-yang-tak-boleh-kau-tahu'.

"Ino, dengar baik-baik. Ini bukan masalah antara 'anjing dan kucing'. Ini masalah antara 'ayam jantan dan betina'. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Kamu menggeleng. Kamu berpikir kalau masalah 'anjing dan kucing' yang dimaksud dengan sahabatmu adalah seekor anjing dan kucing yang bertengkar. Tapi, kamu lebih tidak mengerti saat ia berkata masalah 'ayam jantan dan betina'. Spontan kamu menjawab, "Kamu mau masak ayam ya?"

Pertanyaanmu konyol membuat sahabatmu menyemburkan air minum yang tengah diminumnya. Menyembur lantai. Dan tertawa. Kamu hanya melihatnya sebagai suatu perilaku aneh yang memang hampir setiap orang memilikinya. Kamu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sembari mengembang kempiskan hidungmu, _Apanya yang lucu, sih?_

Sahabatmu masih tertawa hingga akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ia tertawa keras di tempat yang salah. Sembari memegang perutnya dengan tawa masih keluar dari mulutnya, ia pun mulai berbicara kepadamu.

"Sudah! Sudah! Aku sakit perut! Ino, kau bertanggung jawab atas sakit perutku! Hahaha."

Kamu mengerutkan keningmu dengan tatapan konyol yang sengaja kau buat-buat sedikit, ketika melihatnya.

Tak lama setelah itu tawanya mereda. Awalnya ditekannya perutnya hingga rasa ingin tertawanya tiba-tiba 'menguap'.

Kamu semakin tidak mengerti dan langsung meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. "Sakura, maksudmu tadi apa? Ayam jantan dan betina?"

Sahabatmu menepuk pundakmu lalu berkata, "_Cupid Warn_. Kau akan tahu nanti."

Sejenak ia berlalu dari hadapanmu sambil membawa sekaleng minumannya. Kamu memutar otak dan berusaha memecahkan masalah itu. _Apa-apaan? Ayam jantan dan betina?_, batinmu. Kamu langsung melesak pergi menyusul sahabatmu yang sudah lebih dulu ke kelas daripada kamu.

ooo

Kelas yang sedang kamu tempati saat ini terlihat lengang karena sedang melangsungkan sebuah ujian. Kamu menatap soal ujian dengan saksama, mengetuk-ketukkan _ballpoint_-mu di atas meja, sambil menggigit-gigit ujung _ballpoint_-mu dengan iseng. Kamu melirik sedikit ke belakang dan mendapati sahabatmu tengah menoleh kiri kanan dan menerima sobekan kertas dari sampingnya. Kamu menggeleng lalu kembali memusatkan matamu terhadap soal ujianmu. Kamu menguap kecil lalu mengerjap-ngerjap matamu yang sedikit berair. Soal ujianmu nyaris saja selesai, kalau-kalau dua nomor soal tidak segampang soal lainnya - dengan kata lain, sangat susah.

Kamu takut untuk menjawab tapi waktu menekanmu terlalu keras membuatmu berkeringat dingin dan teringat kembali kata-kata yang dikatakan sahabatmu saat kalian tengah beristirahat.

_Ayam jantan dan betina?_

Kamu menggaruk kepalamu akibat pusing yang hebat di otak kirimu yang berjuang terlalu keras untuk berpikir jernih -mengerjakan soal eksakta itu tidaklah mudah. Karena tak ingin mengalami pusing yang berkepanjangan, kamu mencoba berdiri dan menghadap ke meja guru. Terserah kau mendapat 'gambar telur' atau mendapat 'sepasang tongkat dan telur' itu tergantung dari...jawabanmu.

Percaya diri, kamu menyerahkan kertas soal itu dan langsung pergi dari hadapan gurumu.

"Yamanaka! Tunggu," perintah gurumu. Kamu berbalik lalu tersenyum. "Ya?"

"Kau tak memeriksanya terlebih dahulu, eh?" kata gurumu lalu menuliskan sebuah angka tak bernilai dan tak bernyawa. 0 (nol). Diserahkannya kepadamu kertas soal yang kau kerjakan tadi.

"Terima kasih," katamu singkat dan berjalan keluar. Ketika kamu berjalan di koridor, kamu membuang kertas itu ke tempat sampah dan melenggang santai.

Untuk apa frustrasi?

Dan suatu tempat yang pas terpikir olehmu, membuatmu langsung berlenggang ke arah sana.

"Tempat yang tepat untuk melepas stres," katamu.

Perpustakaan yang dilengkapi internet.

ooo

Perlahan, mulutnya terbuka dan membiarkan sesuap nasi yang ada di atas sendok makan berbahan _stainless steel _meluncur masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mengunyah makanan itu pelan lalu menelannya ketika ia rasa makanan itu sudah betul-betul lumat.

"Lagi?"

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang bekerja sebagai suster di sana, menyuapinya dengan sabar layaknya seorang ibu. Ia menggeleng lemah dan segera mengambil segelas air putih di _bufet_ dekatnya. Ia meneguknya hingga setengah gelas lalu mendesah. "Sepertinya sudah cukup, _madamè.__"_

"Baik kalau begitu," kata wanita itu seraya menaruh piring makan di atas nampan coklat yang ditaruh di meja kecil ruangan itu dan mengangkatnya.

"Tuan jangan lupa minum air putihnya. Dan kalau ada perlu, silahkan tekan tombol pemanggilnya."

Ia mengangguk lalu menonton televisi yang menyiarkan berita luar.

Setelah ia 'mendekam' di kamar VIP rumah sakit, ia merasa seperti terisolasi dari dunia luar. Bahkan, cahaya bulan pun belum pernah dilihatnya lagi sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Ia kembali mendesah dan mengambil _remote_ televisi dan mengganti saluran televisinya.

Acara untuk siang hari memang tidak ada yang bagus, membuatnya langsung menekan tombol OFF dan menaruh _remote _itu kembali ke tempatnya. Lelaki berambut merah itu mengambil _netbook_-nya lalu menyalakannya seperti biasa. Setelah benar-benar nyala dengan sempurna, ia mencolokkan modemnya di colokkan USB dan langsung mengaktifkan koneksinya. Ia pun dengan santai menggerakkan jari-jarinya di atas trackpad dan memilih-milih fasilitas _chat room_ yang ada di _netbook_ miliknya. Sedikit mengerjapkan mata karena lelah, ia memilih sebuah Messenger -tempatnya berhubungan dengan gadis yang ia sukai.

Ternyata, pemilik username _**Blue Ino**_sedang offline, dan ia tahu betul hal itu. Hanya iseng sebenarnya. Jam seperti ini, di dalam _chat room_, tidak banyak yang online. Bekerja dan sekolah adalah faktor utamanya. Ia menguap lalu menaruh jari telunjukmu di atas trackpad lalu menaruh kursornya di atas browser.

Ia mencari informasi apa saja yang bisa ia temukan - asal jangan mencari 'Adakah obat untuk menyembuhkan penyakit saya?'

Sepertinya, mesin pencari juga enggan untuk mencarinya. Membuka jejaring sosial? Bukanlah ide bagus. Setelah ia divonis mengidap penyakit itu, ia sekarang menghilang dari dunia jejaring sosial. Padahal dulunya ia sangat aktif menulis status dan bermain-main di _Formspring_ pribadinya.

Tiba-tiba, ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan badannya tiba-tiba melemas begitu saja. Ditahannya sakitnya dengan mengatupkan kedua bibirnya rapat.

Lelaki itu langsung terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya dengan keadaan lemas. _Netbook_-nya terhantam ke lantai seiring dengan badannya. Tangannya yang diinfus tertahan di atas tempat tidur dan di selangnya terdapat banyak darah yang mengalir.

Matanya perlahan menutup. Adanya nyanyian nelangsa dari nuraninya dan menyumpahi penyakit itu makin membuatnya tidak berdaya dari hari ke hari. Seperti yang dahulu-dahulu ketika ia terjatuh, dunianya kembali menjadi gelap.

ooo

_Chat room _itu kosong.

Kamu menyadari betapa hampanya ruangan berinteraksi maya milikmu. Tak ada satupun yang sedang tersambung dan itu membuatmu benar-benar jengkel. Sebagian besar adalah teman sekelasnya -ia maklumi karena ujian tengah berlangsung untuk kelas 3. Bukan ujian negara, sih. Ujian kecil-kecilan saja yang diadakan oleh sekolah.

Mendapat nol bukan perkara yang gampang menurutmu. Kamu belum merasakan mendapat angka telur itu sebelumnya dan sekarang, ketika mendapatkannya, cepat-cepat kamu turunkan dagumu yang tadinya naik dan hampir menyentuh leher bagian belakang. Oke itu berlebihan.

Kamu menggerakkan _mouse_ dan melihat salah satu nama sedang menyala-nyala kuning; kamu tahu arti itu. Ia tersambung!

Cepat-cepat kamu meng-klik namanya lalu menyapanya.

_**Blue Ino**_: Hai.

Tiga puluh detik pertama, tak ada reaksi.

Kamu mengetik lagi dan menyapanya ulang.

Tak ada reaksi lagi.

Dan akhirnya kamu muak dengan sapaanmu yang tidak dibalas-balas oleh orang itu. Apa maunya? Mengapa dia menyambung ke internet?, gumammu kesal.

Ketika kamu mau memutus sambungan antara kamu dan dia, sebuah notifikasi muncul dan tenyata dari...

Kamu sudah lupa tujuan awalmu untuk keluar dari sana, tapi buru-buru kamu membuka akun orang itu dan membaca jawabannya.

_**Red O' Lantern: **_Maaf.

Keningmu berkerut membaca satu kata yang singkat dan sederhana itu. Kamu menajamkan kembali penglihatanmu, berharap bakal ada kata-kata lain yang mengikutinya. Misalnya mungkin: _Maaf. Aku tidak membalas sapaanmu dengan cepat karena _bla bla bla… dan lain-lain.

Tapi tidak ada. Hanya kata itu saja. Kamu membiarkan otakmu berpikir.

Apa maksud dari kata maaf? Perasaanmu mengatakan bahwa selama ini, Red O' Lantern tak pernah melakukan kesalahan padamu. Membuat kesalahan saja belum pernah, apalagI bertemu? Seketika terlintas di benakmu untuk mengetikkan pertanyaan yang bakal kau tanyakan kepada temanmu di dunia maya. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk berpikir. Seperti biasa saja. Tapi ketika kamu betul-betul akan merealisasikan niatanmu, bel sekolahmu berbunyi. Pertanda bahwa pelajaran berikutnya akan berlangsung.

"Sial!" katamu, sembari mematikan komputer itu lalu berlari keluar dari perpustakaan.

ooo

"Tuan…"

Suster berambut indigo itu menghampirinya yang masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Rambut merah miliknya seperti memberi cahaya yang agak silau karena terpantul warna putih lampu yang menyinari kepalanya. Kulitnya makin hari makin pucat, tak seperti pada saat ia sadar. Gadis berambut indigo itu makin mendekatinya lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Tuan, katanya kau memanggilku?"

Tak ada jawaban. Logisnya kalau kita bertanya kepada seseorang yang tak sadarkan diri, bagaimana mau ditanggapi-

"Hinata, mana pacarmu?"

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. _Ia masih hidup! Ia masih hidup!_

"Tuan, syukurlah anda masih bertahan."

Terlihat seringaian dari wajahnya yang pucat. " Aku tak apa-apa. Mana pacarmu?" kata lelaki rambut merah itu, masih dengan mata tertutup. Senyuman mengurat di wajah pucatnya, senyum samar. Hanya ujung bibir yang sedikit bergerak dan bola mata di dalam lindungan kelopak mata, sedikit bergerak-gerak agar dapat melihat wajah perawat itu. Telunjuknya sedikit bergerak-gerak, mengetuk-ketuk kasur dengan kukunya yang sudah agak memanjang karena belum pernah dipotong lagi.

Rona merah langsung menghampiri wajah perawat itu. Dengan terbata-bata, ia menjawab pertanyaannya lelaki itu sembari menaruh tangannya di atas rok kerjanya. "Ano…itu," jawabnya. "Err…hm," kata perawat itu sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya. Lelaki rambut merah itu tahu, dalam keadaan mata tertutup sekalipun, tapi gadis di sampingnya ini betul-betul sudah malu karena pertanyaannya. Sedikit menebak, mungkin, perawat itu sudah menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya dengan dada naik-turun karena bernafas terlalu cepat. Kali ini, lelaki itu benar-benar tertawa kecil dan memperlihatkan gigi-gigi miliknya.

"Sudah, tak perlu cemas seperti itu. Aku tadi cuma bercanda."

Perawat itu menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan tatapan mata yang masih sayu. Malunya sudah ada di ubun-ubunnya, sebentar lagi bakal menguap. Lelaki di hadapannya tahu bagaimana caranya membuat perasaan lega kepada perawat itu. Berusaha dibukanya matanya, mengerling ke arah si perawat, dan memperlihatkan senyum ramah. Senyum paling ramah yang ia punya.

"Sudah kubilang, tak perlu cemas seperti itu. Aku cuma bercanda, Hinata."

Mendengar hal itu, rona merah tak ada lagi di kedua tulang pipi si kembali normal, detak jantung sudah lebih lambat daripada tadi. Lega. Perasaan lega menghampiri perawat itu hanya dengan satu kali tarikan senyuman yang dibuatnya.

Perawat itupun berdiri lalu tersenyum kepadanya. "Aku akan memanggil Dokter Jiraiya untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

Terlihat anggukan lemah yang ia buat. Dan perawat itu sekilas melihatnya. Di bukanya pintu kamar UGD itu pelan dan keluar dari sana.

ooo

"Ino, aku mempunyai kupon makan di restoran baru. Mau ikut?"

Ia bertanya kepadamu yang pada saat itu sedang menaruh buku-bukumu di loker.

"Restoran apa?"

"Gargoyle Restaurant of Sushi."

Kamu menutup lokermu dan bersandari di pintu lokermu sambil menatapnya. "Boleh. Kau sudah ajak Sakura?"

"Sudah. Tapi katanya dia tidak mau ikut soalnya hari ini ia sedang banyak urusan."

Kamu mengangguk sambil menajwab, "Oh" padanya.

"Jadi?" tanyanya, untuk memastikan apakah kau akan menyanggupi ajakannya. Sontak kamu mengangguk lalu menepuk bahunya.

"Jam berapa?"

"Terserah kau."

"Jam 7?"

"Oke."

Dan kamupun berlalu menuju kelas berikutnya, meninggalkan sahabat lelakimu di tengah keramaian. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya membuatnya terlonjak kaget dan segera melihat-

"Sakura! Kau membuatku kaget lagi!"

"Kedua kalinya, Sai." _Dasar si tukang kaget, _batin Sakura sembari tertawa kecil.

Lelaki itu memutar bola matanya lalu berkata dengan nada sedikit membentak, "Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana? Berhasil tidak?" tanya gadis berambut merah jambu itu dengan nada penasaran. Rambutnya agak dipilin sedikit dengan jari telunjuk miliknya dengan kuku yang mungkin baru dipoles dengan vitamin kuku. Bando hijau miliknya sudah berganti warna menajdi putih, membuat Sai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Berhasil kuajak."

"Lalu, lalu?"

"Ya, dia setuju."

"Setelah itu?" masih dengan nada penasarannya.

Lelaki di hadapannya itu langsung tersenyum licik lalu mendekati telinga gadis itu. Sembari tersenyum ia menyingkap rambutnya yang menutupi telinganya

"TEBAK SENDIRI, NONA!"

Sahabat lelakinya itu pergi dan meninggalkan gadis itu dengan keadaan mengucek0ucek telinganya. "Teriakmu kencang sekali!"

Lelaki yang tengah berjalan itu mengacungkan telunjuknya di udara lalu memutar-mutarnya seolah berkata, _Kasian banget deh, kamu. _

Gadis itu menghentakkan kakinya yang berbalut sepatu Converse ke lantai, membuat seorang laki-laki yang melintas di hadapannya kaget. Gadis itu memelototkan matanya, dengan kedua tangan yang dikepal, berkata, "Apa lihat-lihat?"

ooo

Wajah gadis berambut pirang itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya, wajahnya sendu saat melihatnya. Gadis itu meraih wajahnya, si lelaki berambut merah, dengan tangannya. Dirabanya garis tegas sang pemilik wajah dengan lembut dan didekatkannya tubuhnya dengan tubuh lelaki itu. Gadis itu pun menghambur ke pelukannya dan langsung memeluk tubuh lelaki itu dengan erat.

"Gaara, aku…aku," katanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa?" tanya lelaki itu, sambil mengelus punggung gadis yang dipeluknya, memeluknya saat ini.

"Aku…."

Dan suara gadis itu lenyap bersama datangnya angin yang menerpa keduanya. Lelaki itu kembali ke dalam gelapnya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, dan lagi-lagi sinar sang lampu menyinari wajahnya membuatnya sedikit tersenyum. Tersenyum miris. Cairan bening keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Baru ia sadari, betapa penyakit itu telah membuatnya menderita. Bukan hanya menderita karena kesakitan luar biasa yang selalu dirasakannya. Tapi penyakit itu juga membuat cintanya menjadi di ambang. Melayang di udara. Ia menangis bukan karena cintanya. Ia menangis karena betapa penyakit itu mengoyak dalam perasaannya.

Tak lama, ia pun kembali tertidur dengan sebuah nama yang mengiringi tidurnya.

"Ino…"'

ooo

Perawat itu memandangi laptop di hadapannya. Laptop yang seperempat layarnya sudah pecah akibat jatuh dari ketinggian itu menyala-nyala. Program _chat_ masih terbuka lebar di hadapannya. Ia memandangi nama _**Blue Ino**_yang tertera di kolom atas aplikasi.

Ia tahu, gadis inilah yang dimaksud lelaki berambut merah itu saat ia menceritakan keluh kesahnya. Ingin perawat itu menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Akan tetapi lelaki itulah yang punya hak untuk memberitahu gadis itu -gadis yang belum pernah dikenal perawat bermata indigo itu.

Maka dilihatnya sekali lagi jawabannya, mungkin artinya sangat salah jika dibaca. _Tidak ada_, batinnya.

Hanya kata 'maaf' yang tertulis di sana dan memang tak ada kesalahan. Perawat bernama Hinata itu segera keluar dari aplikasi tersebut dan mematikan laptop itu untuk segera diberi kepada pemiliknya.

CONTINUE

**ooo**

_**A/N: Halo ! Aga' kareba? Bajik-bajik jeki'? Oke, kembali lagi dengan saya. Saya benar-benar author gak mutu. Masa nyelesein cerita sepanjang 2000+ kata butuh waktu berbulan-bulan? Saya aja sampai ketawa dengan diri saya sendiri. **_

_**Tapi ya, semoga gak **_**ngecewain**_** lah ya? Saya harap temen-temen masih mau review. **_

_**Saya agak ragu buat publish langsung tiga chapter. Jadi kalau memang ada yang review malam ini, saya bakal update dua chapter besok. **_

_**Makasih!**_

**ooo**


	7. Bab 4

JAM MASIH BERDETAK DAN MENUNJUKKAN PUKUL SETENGAH ENAM SORE.

"Gaara? Apa kau bisa mendengar suaraku?"

Ia membuka perlahan matanya, melawan semua rasa sakit yang dirasakannya dari ujung kakinya hingga ujung kepalanya. Berdenging. Itu yang ia ini.

"Gaara?"

Suara berat itu membangunkannya dari tidur lelapnya. Mengira itu adalah sang malaikat maut, tapi yang ia dapat hanyalah sesosok lelaki berambut jigrak dengan jas putih dokter melekat di badannya. Ia memutar bola matanya lalu berkata, "Halo Dokter."

"Halo juga, Gaara. Asal kau tahu saja, kau sudah tertidur selama empat hari dan kau baru saja terbangun?"

"Aku tahu. _Sleeping Beauty Syndrome_."

"Kau bukanlah penderita Sleeping Beauty Syndrome. Penyakitmulah yang menidurkanmu. Kau tahu? Berapa kali suster Hinata dan suster-suster yang lain mengunjungimu. Dan kau baru memanggil suster Hinata pada hari keempat? Hari ini?"

"Ya "

KLAK!

Seseorang masuk ke ruang UGD itu dan langsung memeluk lelaki berambut merah itu. "Gaara!"

Lelaki itu mengenal bau tamunya. Seketika ditariknya lelaki itu dari pelukannya dan dilihat baik-baik wajahnya. Ia mengenalnya. Ia mengenal lekuk wajahnya. Ia mengenal gayanya. Ia mengenal suaranya.

Lelaki berambut merah itupun memeluk tamunya lagi dengan erat. Tamu yang selama ini ia tunggu-tunggu. Tamu istimewa itu adalah kakaknya.

ooo

Bab 4

" _**Although we both lie close together we feel miles apart inside…"**_**-**_**Poison**_

ooo

Kamu mematut di depan cermin dan memperhatikan terusan bercorak bunga anggrek hitam yang melekat di badanmu. Rambutmu diikat satu agar tak gerah, walaupun sekarang sudah sore menuju malam. Kamu mengingat perjanjianmu dengan sahabat lelakimu pada saat kalian masih berada di sekolah.

Sahabatmu bakal menjemputmu jam tujuh malam karena katanya restoran itu akan semakin penuh jika waktu makin menuju malam. Dan saat kamu memberitahu ibumu perihal ajakan sahabatmu, ibumu dengan wajah sumringahnya langsung menarikmu ke kamar dan mendandanimu habis-habisan.

Sudah berapa kali kamu katakan kepadanya bahwa kamu bukan ingin pergi kencan atau sebagainya. Tapi hanya ajakan makan malam saja. Tak ada yang lebih.

Tapi ibumu tetap bersikeras mendandanimu secantik mungkin.

Dan sekarang, dirimu yang sedang kau lihat di cermin, adalah hasil 'karya' ibumu. Sapuan bedak dan sedikit polesan _lipgloss_ di bibir merahmu ditambah tas tangan milik ibumu berada di tanganmu. Berada di genggamanmu, saat ini.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarmu terbuka lebar dan ibumu menyembulkan kepalamu dari celah pintu. "Ino? Kau sudah siap?"

Kamu menoleh ke arah pintu dan mengangguk.

"Bagus. Lima menit lagi ibu tunggu di bawah."

Kemudian pintu kamarmu kembali ditutup, meninggalkanmu sendiri lagi sambil mematut bayanganmu di cermin. Sekali lagi, kamu memerhatikan penampilanmu di cermin dan selesailah sudah. Kamu pun juga merasa mantap dan langsung melangkahkan kakimu keluar dari kamar dan turun ke lantai bawah.

"Bu? Ibu?" katamu sambil menuruni anak-anak tangga dengan sepatu datar yang kau kenakan. "Ibu di ma "

Seseorang. Dihadapanmu ada seseorang yang berpakaian cukup formal walau tanpa jas. Hanya kaus putih dengan jaket kulit hitam dan _jeans_ biasa. Rambutnya agak dibuat berantakan, membuat penampilannya sangat…

Kamu menelan salivamu dan menatap seseorang itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ino?" panggilnya, bermaksud memanggilmu.

Kamu berjalan mendekatinya dan menatapnya lekat-lekat dari kaki hingga kepalanya. "Entah kenapa "

Ia, lelaki itu, hanya berdehm menunggu jawaban. Tak sadar kamu mengucapkan suatu kalimat yang memang membuatnya kaget. "Hari ini kau sangat memikat, Sai." Lelaki itu tersenyum mendengar penuturanmu lalu mengacak-acak rambutmu. Kamu menepis tangannya dari kepalamu dengan wajah yang sengaja dibuat agak memelas. "Sai, rambutku berantakan."

"Harus rapi ya? Kan hanya aku yang mengajak makan, bukan siapa-siapa."

"Iya, tapi " _Ini hasil kerja ibuku, Sai._ Kamu tak mampu mengucapkan kalimat itu, seperti tercekat di tengah tenggorokanmu dan pita suaramu tak mengijinkanmu untuk mengucapkannya. Senyumpun tersungging dari bibirnya lalu menggenggam tanganmu yang terbebas dari tas tanganmu. Kamu merasakan pipimu agak merona, tapi cepat kamu tepiskan pikiranmu itu

"Kalian belum pamit?"

Suara ibumu menyahut dari belakangmu membuatmu berbalik dan menunjukkan cengiranmu kepada beliau. Kamu langsung menghambur ke pelukannya dan meminta maaf kepada beliau atas kelalaianmu karena tidak pamit sebelum berangkat. Beliau memaafkanmu, seperti biasa. Dan setelah melambaikan tanganmu kepadanya, kamu pun berangkat sambil menggengam tangan sahabatmu.

ooo

"Mau pesan apa?"

Pelayan ber_yukata_ itu tersenyum kepada keduanya sembari memberikan daftar menu. "Menu makanan favorit di sini, apa ya?" katamu sembari melihat pelayan itu. "Oh, yang paling istimewa itu _Salmony Sweet Roll. _Biasanya orang pesan yang itu."

"Oh. Kalau _Pumpkin Sushi Spice?_" tanya sahabatmu sembari melihat ke arah pelayan itu, juga. "Itu juga enak. Rasanya pedas dan asam."

"Kalau begitu aku pesan Salmony dan Pumpkin," kata sahabatmu dengan nada mantap.

"Oke," kata pelayan itu sembari mencatat pesanan di komputer tablet miliknya. "Minumannya?"

"Lemon tea," katamu.

"Air mineral."

"_Arigatou Gozaimashu_," kata pelayan itu lalu pergi ke dapur untuk memberitahu pesanan. Kamu melihat-melihat interior restoran itu. Beberapa patung Gargoyle dengan nuansa pohon sakura buatan yang menghiasi tempat itu membuatmu agak sedikit merinding. Merinding yang terlalu dibuat-buat.

"Ino, menurutmu tempat ini bagus tidak?"

Kamu menatap lelaki di hadapanmu sembari menjawab ,"Unik. Berbeda."

"Berarti aku tidak salah memilih tempat, dong?"

Kamu menjawab sambil mengangguk. "Kurasa."

Kamu pun teringat akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat ingin kamu telepon. Kamu segera membuka tas tanganmu dan menemukan telepon genggammu tidak berada di sana. Kamu menyapu ke belekang ponimu sembari terus mencari teleponmu. "Kamu kenapa?" tanya sahabatmu dengan wajah heran.

Kamu pun menepuk jidatmu sendiri dan tertawa kecil. "Aku lupa telepon genggamku di rumah."

Kamu memang panikan. Cepat sekali panik, malah. Kamu bahkan bisa teriak-teriak, menangis, dan melakukan hal yang memang tidak semestinya dilakukan saat seseorang lupa atau kehilangan sebuah benda.

"Oh, kukira kau kenapa."

Tiba-tiba, terlintas niatanmu untuk menelepon sebelumnya. "Sai, boleh aku pinjam teleponmu?"

Lelaki dihadapanmu dengan raut muka yang terkejut segera memberikan telepon genggmanya kepadamu. "Untuk menelepon siapa?"

Kamu segera menyambar telepon dari tangannya kemudian berkata, "Menelepon Sakura. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat i-"

Lelaki dihadapanmu langsung mengambil paksa telepon genggamnya dari genggamanmu dan segera memasukkannya di saku jaket kulitnya. "Jangan."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyamu.

Lelaki dihadapanmu hanya nyengir dan berkata, "Ya tidak. Aku tahu dia sedang melakukan apa malam ini."

Tepat saat itu, pelayan yang tadi membawakan minuman kalian. Sembari mengucapkan terima kasih, pelayan itu pun kembali lagi bekerja. Kalian menggeser minuman masing-masing agar berada tepat di depan bibir mereka masing-masing.

Ketika kamu menyesap lemon tea-mu, matamu sedikit melirik ke arah teman makanmu malam ini. Dan entah disengaja atau tidak, ia juga melirik ke arahmu dan tatapan mata kalian pun bertemu.

Kamu sedikit salah tingkah dengan membuang mukamu agar tak terlihat olehnya, membuatnya membentuk senyuman tipis yang samar. "Ino, tolong lihat aku."

Suara itu berat namun pelan. Kamu berusaha agar mukamu dan mukanya bisa berhadapan lurus dan saling menatap. "Aku sudah menatapmu sekarang. Ada apa?"

Lelaki itu tiba-tiba merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya dan menarik sebuah kertas dari dalamnya. Dibukanya lebar-lebar kertas itu dan membuatmu langsung membelalakkan mata.

Kata-kata **I LOVE YOU, YAMANAKA **terpampang jelas di sana, ditulis oleh spidol hitam marker yang tajam dengan sentuhan permainan garis pensil warna yang samar.

"Selama ini, aku ingin sekali jujur kepadamu tentang perasaanku. Ingin sekali, Ino. Akan tetapi kau tahu? Kau selama ini tidak peka melihat bagaimana perasaanku padamu."

"…"

"Kau tahu? Aku begitu kaget ketika kau memberitahuku bahwa ada seseorang yang kau sukai di luar sana. Padahal kau tidak tahu namanya "

"Aku tahu namanya, Sai," katamu sembari memegang sumpit di antara kedua jarimu; jari tengah dan telunjuk.

"Oke mungkin kau tahu namanya, tapi kau tak tahu identitasnya, sifatnya, dan kau dengan mudahnya bilang kata cinta?"

"…"

"Dengar, Yamanaka. Aku akan menyatakan cintaku padamu sekarang."

Lelaki itu mencoba menelan ludahnya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Yamanaka. Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap menjaga cintaku padamu.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Terdiam.

Dengan sangat spontan, gadis itu berdiri dari kursinya dan langsung keluar dari restoran itu. Sahabatnya langsung mengejarnya dan sebelumnya membayar harga makanan yang belum sempat ia makan.

Kamu menyusuri jalanan dengan udara dingin mencekam, membuatmu sedikit menggigil.

"Yamanaka!"

Mendengar suara itu, kamu sebisa mungkin mempercepat langkahmu agar ia tak dapat menangkapmu begitu saja. Tapi salahkan sepatu hak tinggimu yang menghambat larimu. Ia dapat memegang pergelangan tanganmu dengan erat dan segera membalikkan badanmu agar kalian bisa bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Yamanaka…"

"Kukira kau sahabatku," begitu katamu. Suaramu agak tercekat sambil kamumembuang mukamu. Air matamu sudah ada di ujung mata, tapi kamu menahannya untuk keluar. "Kukira kau sahabatku yang tidak akan pernah mengatakan kata cinta kepada sahabatnya sendiri."

"Yamanaka…"

"Tidak boleh ada cinta di antara kita, Sai!" teriaknya. "Selama ini, aku tidak ingin ada kata 'cinta' dalam kamus persahabatan kita bertiga; aku, kau, dan Sakura. Aku tidak mau Sai!"

"Ya-Yamanaka…"

"Kau tahu?" katamu dengan sebulir air mata telah jatuh, "Aku sangat syok mendengar pernyataanmu tadi. Tidak! Tidak boleh ada cinta di antara kita! Tidak bo-"

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibirmu. Lembut, itu yang dapat kamu rasakan.

Lelaki itu menarik kepalanya darimu lalu mengucapkan puisi yang pernah dilantunkannya kepadamu.

"_Aku telah bernyanyi untukmu_

_Tapi kau tidak juga menari_

_Aku telah menangis di depanmu_

_Tapi kau tidak juga mengerti_

_Haruskah aku menangis sambil bernyanyi?"_

Kamu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu dengan satu tangan menutup mulutmu lalu berkata, "Kau telah mengambil ciuman pertamaku. Kau juga dengan lancang mengucap kata norak itu."

Sebagaimana gadis perempuan pada umumnya, setelah seorang lelaki menyatakan cintanya padanya pasti perasaan mereka sungguh senang. Sungguh gembira. Tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini. Kamu menarik tanganmu dari genggamannya lalu berkata, "Aku hanya menyukai seseorang dan dia itu Gaara! Bukan kau!"

"Oke! Oke kalau memang kau menyukai Gaara! Tapi apa dia pernah memberimu perhatian?"

Kamu terdiam. Beberapa bulan terakhir ini kalian memang tidak pernah lagi bertemu, apalagI menyapa.

"JAWAB YAMANAKA!"

Kamu mendengus kesal dengan telunjuk menunjuk-nunjuk tepat di hadapannya. "Iya! Aku memang tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi! Tapi…tolong," katanya dengan nada suara yang dikecilkan sedikit. "Hargai perasaanku, Sai. Kenapa kau menciumku barusan? Kau sudah mengambilnya! Dan kau yang mengambilnya! Kau!"

"TERSERAH!"

"BAIKLAH!"

Akhirnya, kalian berdua pun berpisah dengan arah jalan pulang yang berlawanan. Sembari mendengus, kamu memanggil taksi dan segera pulang ke rumah untuk bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Dan suara telepon lelaki itu berdering keras, membuat lelaki itu mengangkatnya tanpa suara.

"_Gimana tadi? Seru?"_

Lelaki itu masih bergeming. Diam.

"_Sai? Gimana tadi? Seru?"_

"Sangat tidak menyenangkan. Dia marah padaku. Dia tak suka padaku. Puas?"

Diputuskannya hubungan telepon itu dengan cepat dan segera menembus malam yang berudara dingin saat itu.

ooo

Kamu mengumpat. Tidak boleh! Menurutmu, hal yang barusan terjadi itu salah besar. Kesalahan yang tak dapat dimaafkan. Padahal dalam hatimu sendiri, apa salahnya menyatakan cinta? Tapi tidak ada yang boleh merusak hungan persahabatan yang kental antara mereka berdua. Tidak boleh ada kata cinta.

Kamu ingin menangis, tapi keduluan dengan tangisanmu dalam hati. Kamu ingin menyalahkan semuanya; menyalahkan dirimu, menyalahkan sahabatmu, dan menyalahkan takdir. Kamu tahu yang salah dalam hal ini cuma dirimu tapi kamu merasa ingin menyalahkan semuanya dalam hal ini.

Kamu berjalan menuju rumahmu dengan perasaan yang kacau. Kamu menyesali kelakuan bodoh yang kau perbuat saat bersamanya.

Sampailah kamu di depan rumahmu.

Kamu menggeser pintu pagarnya perlahan, dan menutupnya kembali. Kamu mepercepat langkah kakimu agar bisa sampai ke dalam. Kamu sedikit menoleh ke arah garasi rumah dan mendapati mobil ayahmu terparkir di tempat yang biasanya kosong itu. Kamu membuka pintu rumah dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Sembari melepas sepatumu, kamu mengucapkan salam agar keluargamu dapat merespek keberadaanmu saat ini. Rambutmu sedikit tersibak karena kerlingan kepalamu. Ibumu berjalan menghampirimu sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana kencanmu?"

Kamu mendengus kesal. "Bukan kencan. Lagipula kalau dibilang kencan…ini terbilang hancur. Sangat hancur."

Kamu melempar sepatumu ke sembarang tempat dan mendengar ibumu berceloteh tentang kelakuan burukmu itu. Kamu berlari menaiki tangga dan terdengar suara ayahmu yang memanggil namamu dari lantai bawah. Kamu tidak peduli dan tidak akan mau peduli untuk saat ini saja. Dirimu butuh menyendiri. Kamu membuka pintu kamarmu yang gelap dan segera menyalakan lampunya. Kamarmu cukup rapi, tidak bisa dibilang tidak rapi juga. Kamu berjalan ke arah cermin dan mematut dirimu kembali. Bayangan semu itu memotret dirimu, kali ini lebih buram. Kamu ingin menangis saat ini, dan sayangnya bayangan semu itu justru mengikuti setiap gerakan dan setiap inci tarikan yang kamu buat. Ingin dirimu lari dari bayangan dan bersembunyi di balik selimut. Menutupi kekesalan yang sedang mengelabuimu saat ini.

Betapa bodohnya dirimu. Betapa abstraknya pikiranmu. Hanya itu yang dapat kamu rasakan.

Kamu perlahan-lahan menutup matamu dan berpikir kalau-

- memang seharusnya kau harus ganti baju dulu untuk benar-benar bisa menjernihkan kepalamu barang sebentar.

ooo

Kepala lelaki itu nampak masih terkulai, tapi menjadi lebih baik daripada kemarin-kemarin karena kehadiran kakaknya yang jauh-jauh datang dari negara untuk merantau dan menyempatkan dirinya agar menjenguk adiknya, si lelaki rambut merah itu. Lelaki itu menatap tamunya dengan senyum yang mengembang tulus.

"Kau tahu darimana aku masuk rumah sakit?" tanya lelaki rambut merah itu, dengan nada tidak sopan.

Tamunya hanya menyeringai lalu berkata, "Sudah tidak usah tahu. Yang sekarang kau harus ceritakan kepada kakakmu ini adalah kenapa kau bisa masuk rumah sakit? Hm?"

Lelaki itu menarik nafasnya lalu mulai menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutnya cukup berat. "Sakitku. Sakitku."

Hanya itu, kata 'sakitku' yang diulang. Tak ada jawaban lain yang dapat menggambarkan rasa sakit yang dideritanya saat ini.

Tamunya itu mengelus punggung tangan adiknya yang masih disuntik dengan infus. Melirik sebentar, tampak saluran oksigen dipasang di hidungnya. Tapi pikirannya langsung dibuyarkan oleh suara adiknya.

"Sekarang kau lagi yang kutanya. Darimana kau mendapat informasi tentang keberadaanku saat ini?"

Kakak lelaki itu tersenyum sambil mengusap punggung tangan adiknya itu. "Dokter Jiraiya yang meneleponku. Istriku adalah keponakan dokter yang merawatmu- "

"Lalu," kata lelaki berambut merah itu. "Maaf kalau kupotong."

"Tidak apa-apa. Silahkan, lanjutkan saja."

"Isteri? Aku baru tahu kakak punya isteri."

"Maaf, kakak tak sempat mengabarimu. Aku pernah mengirimkan sebuah undangan pernikahan tapi ternyata kau pindah apartemen ya?"

"Dari delapan bulan lalu," kata lelaki yang sekarang sedang bermain dengan selang infusnya menggunakan jari-jari tangannya. "Kalau isterimu keponakan dokter Jiraiya, mengapa…ah, sudahlah. Aku minta minum."

Sebelum air minum sampai di dalam genggamanmu, kamu merasakan penglihatanmu mengabur. Kamu belum merasakan sakit tapi badanmu tiba-tiba melemas. Keringatmu bercucuran, membuat kakakmu segera mengambil selembar tisu dan berniat menghapus keringatmu.

"Jangan, kak!"

Sang kakak menurunkan tisu itu dan berkata, "Maaf. Aku- "

"Santai sa- AH!" Rasa sakit itu kembali datang dan kali ini betul-betul menyiksa batinmu luar dalam. Saraf-saraf leher, badan, dan kepalamu menengang; seperti hendak keluar dari dalam kulitmu.

"Tunggu di sini," kata lelaki yang menjadi tamunya itu, "aku akan panggil dokter!"

Lalu ia pun berlari keluar. Badan si rambut merah itu sedikit mengejang dan merasakan sarafnya langsung mengendur tiba-tiba, membuatnya langsung pingsan saat itu juga. Saat itu juga.

ooo

Matamu menerawang ke langit-langit kamar, hampa. Kamu menaruh kedua tanganmu di atas kepalamu dan menyelonjorkan kakimu ke depan. Kamu menarik tanganmu dari atas kepala lalu telunjukmu memegang bibirmu. Masih ada di pikiranmu tentang kejadian tadi. Kamu menyingkirkan telunjukmu dan 'mengembalikan' tanganmu ke atas kepalamu lagi.

Sungguh kamu tidak habis pikir, kalau sahabatmu dengan beraninya mengambil kesempatan yang memang sengaja kamu simpan untuk dilakukan tepat pada waktunya. Sahabatmu dengan gampangnya merenggutnya darimu. Kamu ingin menyimpannya untuk Gaara -kalau kamu diperbolehkan untuk jujur.

Tiba-tiba, sisi lain hatimu berkata sesuatu yang tak pernah kamu hendaki. _Kenapa kamu tidak menerimanya saja? Toh, Gaara tidak bakal menemuimu lagi. Terbukti 'kan? Sudah hampir berapa bulan kau tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi? Untuk apa menaruh harapan kepada lelaki yang tak jelas asal usulnya?_

Kamu memutar bola matamu, kesal. Menurutmu suara hati itu muncul karena adanya dorongan paksaan berlebihan dari dalam hatimu, dalam batinmu.

Kamu yakin suatu saat kamu akan bisa bertemu lagi dengannya.

Kamu berbalik dan memeluk gulingmu tanpa mematikan lampu kamarmu. Kamu berdoa lalu tidur dengan nyenyak. Kamu membayangkan esok pagi yang cerah nan indah. Tapi, kamu tak pernah tahu bahwa esok adalah hari terburuk sepanjang hidupmu.

**CONTINUE**


	8. Bab 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi K.**

**a/n : Hitung berapa bulan sejak saya **_**ngapdet**_** Glimpse ini! Ya, saya kembali lagi. **WB **benar-benar membuat saya terlena dan melupakan segalanya—mulai dari keberadaan laptop ini sampai...entahlah. Selama kena **WB**, saya benar-benar keracunan Korea. Awalnya tak begitu tahu (atau tidak mau tahu) jadi benar-benar teriakan gak jelas melihat cowok-cowok berbadan lipat enam itu main di serial-serial Korea. Dan oh ya, benar-benar bikin berdecak kagum.**

**Sekadar permohonan maaf kalau-kalau cerita saya alurnya makin tidak jelas dan melenceng dari plot awal. Tolong dikritik kalau memang seperti itu. Terima kasih.**

**Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankan.**

**With Love(hueek),**

**Nagisa kyut**

•

BAB 5

"Sing to me the song of the stars..."-Mandy Moore

•

Hari sudah menjelang sore dan lelaki berambut merah itu masih juga belum sadar walau masa kritisnya sudah lewat beberapa jam yang lalu. Hembusan nafas keluar dari hidung dokter berjas putih yang sedang mengamati pasiennya terbaring lemah dari kaca jendela kamar di koridor rumah sakit. Seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat di sampingnya juga menghembuskan nafas dengan kedua tangan di belakang badannya. "Dokter Jiraiya, sebenarnya bagaimana keadaan adik saya?" tanya lelaki itu dengan tatapan lurus. Dokter disebelahnya melirik sebentar ke arah tamu pasiennya, lalu kembali menatap lurus ke dalam ruangan. "Komplikasi penyakit, itu yang sangat saya sayangkan. Saya tahu dia masih muda, tapi tidak ada yang bisa menyalahi takdir yang sudah terjadi, bukan?"

Tamu pasiennya itu mengangguk sembari memainkan jari-jarinya satu sama lain, bahkan bertaut. "Saya heran," katanya dengan nada yang sedikit ditekan, "mengapa adik saya yang terkena penyakit itu? Mengapa bukan saya saja?"

"Seperti yang sudah saya katakan dulu, adikmu itu membawa gen ibumu sejak lahir. Sama seperti kakakmu waktu ia masih hidup dulu," kata dokter itu sembari menghela nafasnya. Kata _**ia masih hidup dulu**_ dikatakan sang dokter yang lebih ditekankan, karena itulah poinnya agar tamu pasiennya itu lebih megerti. "Kau pasti tahu kau bukanlah anak dari ibu Gaara, Kankurou. Sama seperti Temari, ayahmu juga meninggal bukan?" jelas dokter itu dan hanya dijawab oleh anggukan lelaki berkemeja garis-garis itu.

Dokter itupun buru-buru minta maaf kepada tamu pasiennya karena telah berkata hal yang tidak sepantasnya. "Maaf, Kankurou. Saya tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal seperti tadi."

Lagi-lagi lelaki berambut cokelat itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa. Sudah biasa.

"Jadi," kata lelaki itu, "bagaimana cara menyembuhkan kedua penyakit yang diderita adik saya?"

Sekali lagi dokter itu menghela nafasnya, menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan-lahan sembari mengambil ujung stetoskop yang digantung di lehernya.

"Kita hanya bisa memasrahkan diri kepada Tuhan. Kalau berbicara secara pribadi, Gaara sudah tak punya harapan hidup lebih panjang lagi. Tapi sebagai dokter saya akan berjuang mengembalikan kesehatan pasien saya. Komplikasi yang diderita pasien cukup berat, itu masalahnya."

Ingin rasanya ia menjerit, mendegar penuturan dokter tentang kesehatan adiknya yang makin lama makin berkurang harapannya untuk tetap bertahan. Tetap hidup.

Dan keadaan di antara keduanya hening, sampai lelaki berjas dokter itu melirik arlojinya.

"Dan oh ya, Kankuro. Sepertinya saya harus pergi ke ruang kerja saya dulu. Jaga adikmu baik-baik," kata dokter itu sembari menepuk pundak lelaki di sampingnya.

Lelaki itu mengangguk dan menyaksikan sang dokter berjalan dengan langkah sedikit terburu-buru, menembus para perawat dan petugas pengantar makanan yang tengah menyusuri koridor rumah sakit tempat berdirinya sekarang. Dilihatnya sekali lagi kondisi adiknya yang belum jua sadar, lalu menyandarkan badannya ke tembok, menutup mata, lalu mulai berdoa.

"Tuhan," bisiknya lirih di dalam hati, "aku ingin sekali ketika aku membuka mataku semua akan kembali normal. Tidak ada selang infus, tidak ada obat-obatan, tidak ada cuci darah, dan tidak ada kata rumah sakit lagi. Aku ingin aku yang dulu, Tuhan."

Ia sendiri, dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia 'terputar', kalut, kebingungan, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Ia tahu ia sedang tertidur gara-gara suntikan morfin dan beberapa hal berimbas karena obat-obatan yang diminumnya.

Ia masih sadar kurang lebih enam puluh persen bahwa banyak sekali jarum infus yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Ia masih bisa mendengar pengukur detak jantung itu berbunyi nyaring. Ia masih bisa meraba; kasur tempatnya tidur saat ini masih kasur yang sama dan tempat yang sama.

Ia masih bisa berpikir dan masih bisa merasakan cinta. Maka dari itu, sebuah siluet sang gadis terpampang begitu saja di kepalanya. Tersungging senyum kecil dari ujung bibirnya.

"Ino," bisiknya dengan lirih lalu tertidur kembali.

•

"Satu dua tiga!"

Kamu mendengkur pelan di atas mejamu sembari mendengarkan temanmu heboh sendiri dengan permainan 'ayam-ayamannya'. Wajahmu terbenam di antara kedua tanganmu yang dilipat untuk menopang. Hari ini muram—itu maksud yang bisa kamu gambarkan, terlihat dari wajahmu. Matamu cukup sayu untuk bisa menahan agar tidak tidur –setidaknya dalam waktu beberapa menit ke depan. Sembari menguap lebar, kamu mengangkat kedua tanganmu ke atas, berusaha meregangkan otot-otot tanganmu. Seminggu lagi ujian akan dilaksanakan dan kamu belum bisa mengendalikan pikiran-pikiran yang berkecamuk di dalam otakmu. Ingin saja kamu hempaskan semuanya hingga ke dasar bumi, terinjak-injak lempeng, dan bergetar bersamanya. Kamu menerawang dengan tangan kanan yang menopang dagu, matamu menatap ke arah jendela kelas yang langsung menghadap ke pekarangan.

Kamu merasa bahwa semuanya berawal –hidupmu berawal—baru-baru saja. Tak dirasa waktu terlalu cepat berputar, entah sudah berapa kali ia bertemu dengan sudut tiga ratus enam puluh kamu ada di sekolah tingkat terakhir di mana kamu masih harus memakai seragam sekolah. Tidak, bukan jenjang akhir sekolah.

Tiba-tiba, penyelewengan pemikiran hadir kembali ke dalam pikiranmu. Teringat kembali kejadian dua malam kemarin di mana kamu merasa orang paling 'sial' di dunia. Sahabatmu sendiri menciummu tepat di bibir, itu masalahnya. Kamu tidak mau hal itu terjadi, tapi takdir 'menyalahi' semua keiinginanmu. Dengan sepersekian detik kemudian kamupun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu dengan maksud agar mengenyahkan hal-hal semacam tadi barusan. Ini adalah salah satu hal yang paling dibencinya; terus berpikir hal yang tidak-tidak dan sebentar lagi akan ujian kelulusan? Sarkastis.

Tiba-tiba, _handphone_-mu berdering nyaring dengan lagu yang tidak asing lagi di telingamu. Bunyi SMS masuk. Kamu menggeser layarnya ke atas dan segera membuka SMS dalam satu kali sentuhan ajaib. Kamu mendengus lalu menoleh ke arah jendela yang tepat berada di sampingmu. Seseorang menunggumu di bawah sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya ke atas. Rambut hitamnya sedikit terkibar karena angin, dan dasinya pun juga turut terbuai. Dengan hentakan kaki yang terdengar kesal, akhirnya kamu berdiri dan segera melesat keluar dari kelas—

—Tidak bisa keluar secepat itu dari sana, tentunya.

Sebuah tangan menghambatmu untuk melangkah dengan memegang pergelangan tangan kananmu. Kamu berbalik dan mendapati sahabat perempuanmu sedang menatap menggoda ke arahmu. "Kamu mau ke mana?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sengaja dilembut-lembutkan.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu. Menjijikkan," katamu sembari menarik pergelangan tanganmu dari cengkeraman sahabatmu yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu keras itu. "Aku ingin keluar sebentar."

"Oh ya? Kok aku ragu, ya?" tanyanya lagi. Kamu memutar bola matamu lalu beranjak pergi.

"Eits, eits, tunggu! Jangan marah dulu! Aku 'kan _nanya_ baik-baik."

Kamu membalikkan badanmu lagi dan tersenyum misterius. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang."

Singkat, kamu berbalik badan; membelakanginya, dan berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sudah mulai lengang kecuali anak kelas tinggi yang masih sibuk belajar tambahan ataupun berbicara terlalu keras.

.

"Apa?" katamu sambil melipat kedua tanganmu tepat di depan dadamu.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu langsung memberikan sebuah kotak berbungkus kertas kado dan bertuliskan kata'MAAF' di atasnya, kepadamu. Kamu tertawa sarkastik. "Ini untuk apa?"

"Permintaan maafku. Aku tahu kau menyukai coklat – jadi kuhadiahkan kau coklat kesukaanmu."

"Tidak perlu," jawabmu datar dan segera menghampiri dudukan yang berada di bawah pohon tempatmu berdiri saat ini.

"Kamu...kamu masih marah?" tanyanya dengan intonasi yang bergetar setiap ia mengucapkan sesuatu.

Kamu menggeleng, berbohong. Kamu masih marah dengannya. Kamu masih marah dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"Aku tahu kau masih marah—"

"Lalu?" katamu, memotong kalimatnya dengan cepat. "Kalau sudah tahu, apa perlu bertanya lagi? Apa perlu kujawab 'Ya'?"

Kamu memutar bola matamu dan mendapati lelaki itu malah bertekuk lutut dihadapanmu dan langsung meraih tangan kananmu. Diciumnya punggung tanganmu lembut dan diusapnya dengan pelan. "Aku tahu ini lancang. Aku tahu semuanya salah di matamu. Tapi aku ingin menyatakan cinta kepadamu untuk yang kedua kalinya..."

"CUKUP!" katamu sembari berdiri di hadapannya dan melepaskan tanganmu dari tangannya. "Kau gila! Hei, ini sekolah! Tidak seharusnya kau melakukannya di tempat ini! Kau bilang 'semua ini salah', tapi kenapa kau malah makin melakukannya? _Baka!_"

"Ino," katanya sembari berdiri dan menepuk kedua lututnya dengan tangan kirinya. "Apakah aku harus terlihat salah di matamu karena masalah ini? Kita tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, bukan?"

"Ya! Sebelum kau melakukan—"

"Tunggu!"

Hanya satu yang kamu lakukan ketika kamu berpapasan dengannya di koridor sekolah: berbalik badan dan mengambil langkah seribu. Tapi sayangnya ia seorang pelari yang andal, dan kamupun terperangkap oleh genggaman tangannya di pergelangan tanganmu. "Apaan, sih?" kamu melepas paksa tanganmu dari genggamannya. Kamu berusaha tak melihat mukanya, setidaknya itu berhasil untuk beberapa detik ke depan. Kamu pun melirik wajahnya yang tengah _ngos-ngosan_ dan menatap tajam matamu –seperti sebuah pancing yang masuk ke dalam sebuah danau untuk mendapat ikan.

"Kau mau apa?" tanyamu dengan sedikit ketus, dan mundur selangkah ke belakang agar jarakmu dengannya jangan sampai terlalu dekat. "Ino dengar, kenapa sih? Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu saja menghindariku? Cuma karena masalah kecil waktu itu?"

Kamu mendelik ke arahnya dan memainkan lidahmu di dalam mulutmu. "Kenapa, ya?" tanyamu dengan intonasi yang sedikit...menjengkelkan, pura-pura tak tahu. "Ino jawab!" katanya sembari mengguncang kedua pundakmu dengan tangannya.

"Hei!" katamu dengan ekspresi datar untuk melepas kedua tangannya, "Masalah kecil katamu? Masalah kecil? Kau menganggap itu masalah kecil? Aku TIDAK!"

"Tapi Ino, kau tahu? Aku sudah stres memikirkanmu selalu menyendiri. Tidak denganku, tidak dengan Sakura..."

"Terserah!" katamu sembari berbalik badan menjauhinya.

"Ino! Kau tahu? Aku dan Sakura mengkhawatirkanmu!"

Kamu tak mau peduli dengannya lagi. Sudah hampir seminggu kamu tak mau 'kenal' dengan kedua sahabatmu. Kamu ingin pergi jauh saja dari mereka dan menghilang dari depan mereka. Mana ada sahabat yang menyusun sebuah penghancuran perasaan dengan cara menjodohkannya dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Gila! Dan selamanya kamu pun tak akan menyetujui cara itu, mau bagaimana pun caranya.

Tapi kenapa ketika kamu ingin pergi jauh, mereka malah bisa menemukannya dengan cepat? Kamu baru saja akan menghilang dari hadapan mereka, mereka lebih dulu menangkapmu sebelum kamu menghilang.

_Apa yang kupikirkan?_ Bisikmu dalam hati.

Kamu menggelengkan kepalamu dan melangkahkan kakimu masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

•

"Laptopnya rusak parah, layarnya rusak. Kau sudah seharusnya tak memegang laptopmu lagi, Gaara. Beresiko tinggi. Kasihan laptopmu kalau begini terus."

Siang hari yang terik, tapi tak membuat suhu kamar berubah temperaturnya. Sudah seminggu setelah masa kritis bisa dilalui oleh lelaki berambut merah yang tengah menyibakkan rambutnya ke samping. "Aku tak ada kerjaan, kak. Lagipula hanya itu yang bisa kugunakan kalau-kalau sedang suntuk."

"Alasan _basi_, Gaara. Bilang saja kau mau menghubungi pacarmu itu."

Lelaki berambut merah itu terkekeh, geli. "Kau benar, tapi maaf, dia bukan pacarku. Kau harus ingat itu," katanya sembari mengambil novel impor dari buffet kamar. "Memangnya, ia sekolah di mana?" tanya kakaknya dengan sangat antusias.

Lelaki itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya pelan dan terus melanjutkan bacaannya. Sebenarnya ia tahu sekolah gadis itu, tapi...untuk memberikan informasi Cuma-Cuma begitu saja pada kakaknya, mungkin tidak akan pernah dilakukakannya. Lagipula, ketakutan terbesarnya adalah: kakaknya dengan gaya soknya itu akan memberitahu gadis itu segalanya—dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepalanya.

"Bohong," kata kakak lelaki itu sambil merampas novel impor yang dibacanya. Lelaki rambut merah itu pura-pura melotot dengan kakaknya. "Kembalikan."

"Tidak mau, jelek."

"Kembalikan atau kupukul?" ancam lelaki rambut merah itu dengan wajah dibuat seolah-olah sedang marah besar.

"Dengan tangan yang sedang terinfus begitu? Kujamin kau tidak akan bi—"

Terlambat. Sebuah vas bunga dari buffet telah melayang tepat di samping kepala sang kakak dengan indahnya. Lelaki rambut merah itu tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku sendiri, Kankurou!"

Kakaknya masih menggeleng cepat dengan muka mengejek. Ia malah makin menjulurkan lidahnya dan membuat muka konyol. Lelaki yang tengah terbaring itu tertawa sarkastik dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah kakaknya.

"Kembalikan atau tidak?" tanyanya sekali lagi, kali ini wajahnya 'dibuat' lebih _welcome_ daripada sebelumnya.

Si kakak pun langsung melempar buku adiknya tepat dihadapan mukanya. "Ambil saja. Kok jadi orang galak sekali, _to?_" katanya sambil membanting pintu dan keluar dari kamar.

Lelaki rambut merah itu terkikik geli dalam gema.

•

_Beberapa hari kemudian..._

"Selamat datang kembali di apartemenmu yang—ASTAGA! Aku baru melihat apartemen sejorok ini!"

Si rambut merah terkikik dengan jeritan yang dikeluarkan oleh kakaknya. "Jeritanmu seperti suara perempuan."

"Kau tahu? Kamar ini benar-benar kacau. Maksudku, apa yang kau lakukan selama berada di sini? Meringkuk di atas tempat tidur beludru merah jambumu?"

"Tidak," katanya mengelak. Langkahnya menuju arah dapur yang lumayan bersih. "Mau kubuatkan kopi?" teriaknya dari arah dapur, sembari mengibaskan helaian-helaian rambut merahnya yang jatuh. "Tidak usah, terima kasih. Lagipula aku ada urusan di luar sebentar lagi."

"Oh," jawabnya dari arah dapur dengan tangan berusaha menggapai setoples gula di rak lemari. Keadaan gula itu agak mengenaskan—semut-semut mengerubunginya tanpa ampun. "Kak! Bisa tolong belikan aku gula?" tanyanya sembari menyingkir toples gula tersebut. Tak ada jawaban. Ia pun menengok ke arah ruang tamu. Sudah tak ada orang.

Ia pun mendesah dan beranjak dari dapur menuju ruang tamu untuk mengambil jaket dan dompetnya. Ia harus pergi ke minimarket terdekat atau tidak akan ada segelas teh untuknya lagi.

Lalu kamar itu pun dikuncinya.

•

"Dengar, aku tidak mau cari ribut denganmu. Sekarang maumu apa?" tanyamu dengan nada yang ketus. Lelaki di hadapanmu tersenyum lega mendengar penuturanmu. "Akhirnya kau lunak juga, Ino."

Kamu mendecih. "Tidak usah terlalu _ge-er_. Aku hanya ingin berbaik hati denganmu. Itu saja. Apa?"

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku minum. Boleh?"

"Di mana?"

"Minimarket. Aku sangat ingin mencoba Slurpee."

"Oke. Ayo," katamu lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkannya di belakangmu. Terdengar seruan 'Tunggu aku!' tapi kamu tetap berjalan. Kamu pikir peduli sekali jika kamu sampai mau menunggunya.

Tapi sebuah tangan menggenggam tanganmu membuatmu berbalik dan mendapatinya sedang merekahkan senyum. Kamu melepaskan tanganmu dari tangannya. "Beraninya..."

"Ino, jangan begitu. Aku bersumpah genggaman tadi hanya untuk persahabatan. Tidak lebih."

Kata-katanya membuatmu menatapnya. "Benarkah?"

"Sumpah," ucapnya dengan lantang. Lalu kamupun berkata 'Ya' dan menggenggam tangannya. Kalian pun tertawa bersama sepanjang perjalanan menuju minimarket. Banyak juga anak-anak sekolah yang mampir ke minimarket itu hanya untuk membeli Slurpee. Kamu dan dia pun masuk untuk membeli dua Slurpee, ketika seseorang berjaket warna hijau tentara masuk dengan pandangan menyapu segala arah, tepat di belakangmu.

•

Lelaki itu berjalan menyusuri rak-rak yang memenuhi minimarket tersebut. Sambil memutar-mutar kunci apartemennya, ia pun melihat-melihat isi rak yang dilewatinya. Dan rak makanan sudah ada di hadapan matanya. "Gula, gula," begitu senandungnya kecil. Sekantung gula seberat satu kilogram diambilnya lalu dibawanya ke arah kasir.

"Silahkan, Pak." Wanita penjaga kasir tersenyum lalu mengambil gula yang telah ditaruhnya di atas meja kasir. Tepat pada saat bunyi mesin pendeteksi _barcode_ berbunyi, tawa seorang anak perempuan menggema. Tawanya begitu renyah, sangat bahagia. Ia tersenyum dan berbalik mencari asal suara—

dan matanya terbelalak.

Kamu berdiri di hadapannya tak cukup satu meter jarak yang memisahkan kalian. Kamu tertawa melihat sahabatmu ketumpahan sedikit minumannya, bergumam kesal karena akan memakai seragam itu esok hari.

Tepat pada saat itu kamu berbalik dan mendapatinya sedang melihat ke arahmu juga. Kalian berdua sama-sama tertegun.

"Gaara?" "Ino?" kata kalian bersamaan.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
